Midnight Rain
by Jasper's Secret Girlfriend
Summary: Bella Whitlock moves to Forks to have a new start away from the south. One thing she doesn't expect from her 'new start' is to find her big brother that has been missing for almost 150 years, another thing she doesn't expect.. or really want? Love, but will it hold out through all the midnight rain?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pulling my old Ford F-150 right past the Forks, Washington city limits sign, I sighed and blinked a few times. I knew I had to do this, it was routine. I stayed in one place for four or five years, then packed up and hauled everything to a brand new place. It was the first time, however, that I had lived in a northern or western state.

I was used to the SouthEast heat and sun. Everything that I was used to as child. I loved where I lived, but I thought it was time for a change. I had lived in many places. Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Tennessee, Kentucky, Arkansas, pretty much every southern state. And now, here I am.

I am in a cold and rainy place, trying to find my house that I had bought way back in the forest. I drove down a road for a while, and found a small driveway. Turning into it, I was surrounded with trees, until I pulled up to it. It was a small three bedroom house with just the stuff I needed.

I grabbed my purse, carry on, and laptop bag. Turning my car off, I grabbed out the keys, and walked up to the house that now belonged to me. Pushing the key into the lock, I took a deep breath, and turned the lock. I walked into the door, and was in the foyer.

Taking a few more steps, I was in the kitchen. There was a small set of stairs and a hallway. Then there was the living room, and the backdoor. I walked through and set my stuff down on the counter, and went out the back door. It was raining, so I stayed under the ledge that was over the bench and table.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, so I took it out, and looked at who it was. Peter.

"Hey Petey!" I shouted.

"Hey Bellabugg!" He shouted right back.

"Whats up?"

"Don't worry about me! How was your trip! Didn't I tell you, you would love the house." He was acting like a gay guy at the mall.

"The trip was long. I do love the house, but I hate the place it is in. I hate the north Petey." I whined.

"It's okay Bellabugg you'll live." He said, but I could almost see him smirking at me through the phone.

"When are you and Char gonna come visit me!" I asked rather loudly, in my best baby voice.

"BELLSIE!" Char shouted.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed.

"Hey girl whats up."

" About to have to go ta' school how 'bout you girl?" I said.

"Just got back from hunting." She bragged.

"Fun girl look I gotta go, but I'll text ya as soon as I can."

"Okay love ya girly." She said. "BYE SIS!" Peter shouted in the background.

"Love ya to bye Charlie by Petey." I said a little louder so he could hear me.

After hanging up the phone, I noticed just how late it really was. I ran into the kitchen, throwing my phone into my back pocket, and grabbed my keys. Running out the front door, I hopped into my truck, and sped off to the school that I would now be attending.

I would only be a freshman because I was changed when I was fifteen, so I was stuck in the same tiny fifteen year old body. I had long wavy auburn hair. It was dark brown, almost black with red mixed in somewhat. My eyes are light green, but they can change to black, or red, or blue, or brown. Right now they are super blue.

I was wearing something that I would normally wear in the south, but I wasn't cold because I was a vampire so heat and cold was nothing to me. I was wearing faded and ripped blue jean shorts, and a red plaid shirt that was tied in the front. I was pretty sure a lot of people would , be looking at me.

Pulling into the student parking lot, I saw a truck just like mine but it was red, a Volvo, Jeep, Porsche, and a BMW. They were the nicest cars in the lot. I bypassed them, and walked into the office. I picked up my schedule and map, going to first period, I saw a group of five kids.

I automatically sensed them as other vampires. I tried to ignore it, and walked into the first period room. Not even one minute later, two of them walked in. It was a pixie-looking girl with short black hair, and a tiny body. She had an amazing fashion sense as well.

Then there was a normal sized guy with bronze colored hair. They both had golden-colored eyes, the sign of being a vampire that lived off of animal blood. They were definitely different. And of course it was three people to a table in math, and I was in their group.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the teacher acknowledged that I was the new girl Isabella Whitlock, and made me stand in front of the class and tell them that I was fifteen, and a bunch of extra stuff about me she let me sit down. I was in this class, the sophomore class with the two other vampires because of how advanced I was from being alive for so long and knowing so much. Peter started texting me during class, so I was texting, and pretending to learn all at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Alice Cullen, and this is my brother Edward Cullen." The vampire girl said to me.

"I'm Bella Whitlock, hey."

"I'm sorry about how Edward acted earlier, he doesn't really like new people." She said.

I nodded, and said okay or something like that, going back to Peter.

_So how's the other vampires?-Petey-_

_They are all probably rich spoiled kids plus, you'll never guess what happened earlier.-Bella-_

_What?-Petey-_

_One of the vampires looks exactly like my brother that died in war. Isn't that crazy Petey!-Bella-_

_Girl I think you lost your mind-Petey-_

_I know but hey I'm in school so don't get me in trouble okay?-Bella-_

_OMG does Bellabugg really care about getting in trouble?-Petey-_

_Nope, but either way let me go so I can 'study'-Bella-_

_Okay girl, love ya-Petey-_

I put my phone back in my pocket, then realized that it was Friday, which meant that I would be going over to their house tonight. Why would they set it up today? I have no clue, but either way, I guess that they just want this to be over. Well, they aren't the only ones, I do to. Meeting new people isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world. I would rather just keep to myself all the time. But, I guess life doesn't always work the right way now does it? Plus I am pretty sure they were here first, and I don't want to cause any problems.

"Alice, I think we should just go straight from school."

"Okay, that works."

And then I went back to learning and everything. Once this class was over, I went through the rest of the day and had two classes left. I had P.E it was Seniors and Freshmen in one class, then Biology for Seniors and me. Me, because once again I was just smarter than the average freshman, no wonder why though. So I had P.E. for sixth period, and biology was for seventh.

In P.E., I wore the uniform thing, with Nike tennis shoes, and we were playing soccer. So, I went out to the field. The two team captains were Emmett Cullen, the one that I thought was amazingly cute, one of the vampires, and then Lauren. Lauren was known as the Queen Bee of the school, the head cheerleader, and girls soccer captain.

The first person Emmett picked was a guy named Jasper, then one Rosalie. And for his third choice, he picked me. I was shocked. I walked up to him and said hey, then told him I was Bella Whitlock. Rosalie and Jasper were right there. I also said something like ' and I guess you guys are the Cullen's and Hale's. They nodded, and I told them that Alice had said we were going to their house straight away after school.

They all said okay or something like it, and then we started the game. I tried not to run to fast or be to quick, not to kick to hard, stuff I always had to keep under control when I was playing a competitive game, and after a while I had gotten used to it, so it was just like a second nature to act like a human. Even though I do drink human blood, its only the criminals, and the ones in Prison. Other than that, I have great control and restraint.

Our team ended up winning by a lot, but there were four vampires, so what did anyone expect, surely nothing less. I was watching Emmett the whole time. I couldn't help but thinking that something about him was just super inviting and amazingly over the top cute and hot. I think that it is a surprise he is single. Well, at least I hope he is. Wow I really have no clue where that came from.

I am not looking for a relationship, I am just here to have a break from the southern life, but as soon as I graduate, I am going back south for a while I don't know where, but just not here. I don't want a relationship here anyway, I can't stand having long distance relationships, and I am pretty sure that he wont just drop everything and leave in four years, or actually probably more like three because I can skip a grade and be a junior next year, I already have enough credits to be a senior this year.

Maybe I would. Maybe I wouldn't. I have no clue, I don't care now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell rang, and I went to my last period class. Sure enough, it was two people to a table, and the only table with one person, was the one that Emmett sat at. I sighed. Not to mention, that again this was one of the teachers that made me introduce myself to the class, which I hated doing. I am somewhat shy, so this isn't my forte.

I went and sat by Emmett, and surely he had something to say.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Emmett"

"Um, so you're a vampire."

"Yep, and so are you."

"Mhm, you have a southern accent, why is that?"

"Maybe because I lived in the south my whole life."

"Really, you're a southern chick!"

"Yea why?"

"No reason."

He said and then turned away, and he never said anything else to me for the class period. I wondered what had happened, how or what, I had said wrong, or was it my fault at all. I really had no clue, but it had started off good, and then he found out I was a country girl and shut up really quickly. I let it go, and only talked to him when I had to during my last period.

The bell rang, and I shot out of my seat and walked out to my truck. I saw all the others get into their cars, while everyone was staring at them with envy. Well, actually also at me. I climbed into my truck, started it, and drove off behind all of them. Jasper was in the truck just like mine right in front of me. I quickly sent a text to Charlie and told her that the guy that looked like my brother also had the same name my brother had.

Soon we started talking, and I lost track of time, one of my powers just kept my truck straight and following them. I felt it turn, and we pulled into a driveway, it was huge, and led up to a huge mansion looking house. There were others here as well, not just them. Great, so I would have to meet more people still than I already did! My day just kept getting better and better didn't it.

I got out of my truck, texting Charlie telling her I had to go because I had to meet these other vampires. She wished me luck, and I thanked her, then I was off to meet my doom, otherwise known as the others of this town. I wonder what they will say, think, do. I wonder how they will act, if they will like me or be offended. I don't know but I want to really badly.

As I reached the door, the others had already went inside. It was Emmett and Jasper still standing at the door.

"My family doesn't bite Bella, trust me." Jasper said, Emmett was just looking at me, in a way that made me not uncomfortable but self-conscious.

"Okay." I said, and walked in behind them.

When they moved out from in front of me we were in what appeared to be the living room, and there were Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and two others. They looked older and more mature than the rest of them, but they still looked like they had fun. It seemed like they were the responsible caregivers of the family. And I guess I was right because then they introduced themselves.

"Hi you must be Bella, this is my wife Esmé, and I'm Carlisle. We are the parent figures when the kids need it."

"Hey, its nice to meet you guys."

"Bella, of course you know this is Alice, she's my wife and mate and I'm Jasper."

"I'm Rosalie, and Edward is my mate and husband."

"And I'm the loner Emmett, I have nobody."

"Hey no worried Emmett, you'll find someone soon."

I didn't know why, but I was really relieved that he was single for some reason. I think I was getting a little to hung up on him, for no reason, and it was starting to get dangerous, because I really don't want anything serious here, but it is starting to seem like I'm trying to have something with someone.

"Well, I'm Isabella Marie Whitlock, I prefer to be called Bella though. I was changed in 1861, my brother went MIA the week before my change. He had joined the southern wars when he was seventeen, and I was fifteen when I was changed. It was about two weeks before my birthday would have been, I was changed on May 25th, and he went MIA May 20th. I decided that it was best to just move around every so often. So I have lived in almost every southeastern state, and decided it was time for a change this year, so I moved here."

"I noticed your eyes are blue, how does that work?" Carlisle said to me.

"Well, my power is to absorb every single power any vampire that I come within one-hundred feet of. I just think of which one I need, or want to use, and it sort of just appears, one of them is changing my eye color to look like a human."

"That is amazing." Emmett finally said. I nodded to him.

"Um, Bella, what did you say your name was again?" Jasper said.

"Isabella Marie Whitlock." I spoke, stating my name once again.

"No freaking way." He said quietly, but I still heard him.

"Why, what is your real name?" I said knowing what answer I wanted, but didn't want to hear just yet.

"I'm.. I'm, Hi sister, I'm Jasper Lee Whitlock." He said with a country accent coming out.

"What.. how.. no.. what." I was freaking out.

"When I went MIA, I was really kidnapped by a vampire, and I was changed the same day that you were, you were the only one out of our family that I remembered. You looked so familiar this morning, and."

"Jas!" I said out of breath.

"Izzy." He whispered.

"Okay, as nice as all of this is does anyone want to explain what is going on here?" Edward said.

I jumped forward and hugged him, no sooner than my arms had wrapped around him then I had been tackled to the ground by Alice, I pushed her off, and used a power to pin her to the wall.

"What the heck is your problem get away from my husband you freak!"

"Jasper is my big brother smart one don't jump to conclusions." I said back to her.

"Wow."

"Yes, Jasper is my brother, we were separated when we both got kidnapped and changed, and now we are seeing each other in 2013 for the first time since 1861, anyone else wants to interfere with the reunion will be just like Alice in two-point-two seconds."

I said and every one shook their head 'no'. I walked forward and gave him a huge hug, and started crying. I had gotten my big brother back, and he was standing in front of me, not dead, very alive, and very much the same. I couldn't believe that he was still here. I hugged him for what seemed like forever, until he kissed my forehead, and then walked me over to the couch.

I let Alice down, and she slowly walked over. She whispered I'm sorry to me, and I said it was fine but not to do it again, and she nodded. Emmett looked.. jealous. Of what I had no idea, but he just did.

"So, um. I guess then you guys don't really have a problem with me staying here well not here, in my house, but here as in like in the area?"

"No, not at all, you are welcome to be here as long as you like dear, any family of Jasper's is family of mine." Esmé said, and Carlisle agreed with her. I nodded, and thanked them once more, before excusing myself to my home, and going out the front door. I was tired, and so many things had happened today I don't think I can even keep up with it anymore.

I had gotten my brother back, and I now had people to talk. Also, Emmett had been jealous, or it least that's how it had seemed, when I hugged jasper and sat in his lap, stuff we did when we were human together. So, my first day wasn't as bad as I had thought, but it wasn't all the best still. I wasn't done yet, and it was only the beginning of my new life here. So, here I go.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I had wondered where Emmett had gone for the past week now. After I had found out the next day that it really was jealousy, he sort of just disappeared. Esmé and Carlisle were worried, and it was starting to take a toll on me as well, I couldn't sleep well, knowing that it was my fault he was gone. Why, though? Why did he have to leave?

I was pretty sure that he was gone for a dumb reason that he thought was pretty good, but it wasn't. He needed to come home, and like now, not later. I was actually starting to miss him. I walked into my biology class, only to find our table empty, yet again for the fifth day in a row. I was starting to wonder if he planned to ever come back.

I walked over and sat down, not wanting to be dragged through the boring day once again. I thought of the Cullen's house, and how much different Jasper was acting. I was all sad and almost depressed, and he was acting more stiff, and like he was out of control, just trying not to lose his mind. I was almost positive that Emmett was going to hear a mouth full when he got back from Jasper alone, not to mention Edward, Rose, Ally, Esmé, Carlisle, all of them.

I was just passingthrough the motions of acting human, not really caring that much. When the bell rang, we all went out to Jasper's truck. Him and Alice climbed in the front, while all the rest of us sat on the edge of the back of it. I let the wind mess up my hair, and I just looked down at my feet. How I wish Emmett was right next to me at this time.

I can't believe he would just leave like that, it almost makes me mad. But then again everything happens for a reason, some better than others, some are just plain stupid, but it happens and life goes on, so oh well. I could feel us getting close to their house, and felt the parent figure's presence, but their were also three other people's presence around here.

As Jasper pulled up closer, I immediately recognized all three of them, Charlie, Petey, and Emmett. I didn't know who to hug first, so I just ran to Charlie and jumped in her arms after jumping out of the truck. I saw Jasper walk up to Petey and give him a guy hug thingy, then walk over to Charlie and pull me off of her to give her a hug.

I was so confused, but I didn't let that stop me from running to Petey and jumping on his back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I felt Emmett leave, and I knew that he had watched me the whole time, I felt him coming of strong of some serious jealousy, because I got Jasper's gift, and smirked. He probably went up to his room, and went to lay down and look at his ceiling and pout.

I wanted to talk to him, but I didn't know what to say. I walked away from Petey, and followed his tracks, he was way far out in the woods. Once I found him, I walked over to him and sat down on the ground by him.

He looked at me, and then back to his feet. I moved my hand, and let it rest on his thigh. He sighed, and looked at me.

"Bella.." He said.

"Emmett.." I whispered

"Bella, I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I like you. A lot, and it just isn't helping when I try to stay away from you. I try to keep my distance, because I don't want to make you decide anything or have to make you think you need to choose me. I can't stay away anymore. Its killing me to be so close to you and not be able to touch you or hold you, not be able to call you mine and brag about it to everyone.

"I'm sorry but I just can't I tried too, I really did but it didn't do anything, I need you, I must have you and nothing is going to make me feel better or stop wanting you, ever."

I looked at him, and then back at my feet. I turned my body facing him, and moved my hand up his body, and onto his neck. Then, very slowly, I moved forward. I knew that this is what I wanted, and I knew that I had to have him, just as much as he had to have me. I pressed my lips softly to his, and kissed him.

I kissed Emmett Cullen... His lips felt perfect on mine, and his hands in my hair, on my waist, it was all so right, so perfect. I never wanted to let him go, ever. But that was a good thing, because I know now that I never will, and at least I'm not alone anymore. I knew, from now, that Emmett was going to be mine forever.

I slowly backed away, and my hands fell to my side. Emmett did the same thing and just looked into my eyes. It was the first time that I had actually taken him, his full appearance in. He was tall probably six-foot-five at least, a lot taller than my small five-foot four. He was about a foot and one inch taller than me. He had toned, defined muscles running all along his body, and he had dark clothes, loose clothes, but I could still make out every muscle.

I was sure he had abs, probably a six-pack, or maybe even eight, he had to be about twenty when he was changed. He had the perfect face, tan but still pale, and curly dark brown, almost black hair. He was every girl's dream guy, and he was mine. I guess he saw me looking at hm.

"Like what you see baby?"

"Yea." I said confidently, smirking at him. He walked forward, took my hands in his, and kissed me. I laughed when he was done, if I wasn't a vampire, right now I would pass out from lack of breath. He moved to the side, and only held one hand of mine. It felt so right for his hand to be there. It felt almost like it was supposed to be.

When we walked through the back door, everyone was in the house. I guess no one noticed us holding hands, because Jasper walked up and kicked Emmett right back out of the house. Emmett got right back up and it was a fight.

"Dude what the hell is your problem?"

"What is my problem! You're the one who just leaves for no damn reason makin' everyone in the house worried sick!"

"Okay well that was a week ago! I'm back now aren't I!"

"That ain't got nothin' to do with the fact that mom and dad were worried, the girls were freaking out! Do you know how worried and scared Bella was!"

"I'm sorry okay I needed time alone."

"Time alone my ass."

"STOP!" I shouted to them.

"I did can't you just accept that and drop it."

"No, can't you just not be such a bitch!"

"Just shut the hell up already dammit!"

"STOP!" I screamed again.

They both were now out side fighting, rolling around on the ground. Everyone was standing at the backdoor watching it. I went to open the door.

"Bella don't do that, you'll get hurt." Edward said.

"I'll be fine."

I said, and proceeded to open the door, I walked out side, and used one of my powers, it was a double shield, I could make two separate 'bubbles', and only I could get inside of either of them. I put them away from each other, and I walked over to Jasper's. I walked in, slapped him in the face once, then kissed his cheek, and told him to calm down.

Then I walked over to Emmett's and turned it around so everyone could see us kissing. I walked right up to him, put my hands on his chest, stood on my tippy-toes, and kissed him. he put his hands on my waist, and kissed me back. We stayed like that for probably a good minute or minute-and-a-half. Then I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much." He responded looking at me.

I took his hand in mine.

"Okay, now can everyone stop and just behave?"

"IZZY!" Jasper screamed.

"What Jas?"

"Why him! He hurt you! You were so depressed and lonely!"

"You aren't my father. Carlisle is so just back off now and leave me alone. Your my brother, and the last time I checked, you don't decide who I like and don't like."

Carlisle smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I may not have known you for a long time yet, but you are just like a father to me."

"Thank you Bella, and you are like one of my daughters. Oh, and I approve of your newly found boyfriend."

"Thanks." I said and we all started laughing.

"BELLA WHITLOCK!"

"Yea Charlie!" I screamed right back to her, noticing Emmett on my side, I took his hand again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!"

"Well maybe because he hasn't even asked yet!" I replied laughing.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your brother was Jasper! If we knew that, you two could have been reunited less than ten years after you were separated!"

"Oh, well oh well to late now isn't it." I said and walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Bella." Emmett said, turning his attention back to me while I was letting my freshly painted nails air dry and he was playing a video game.

"Yea babe?" I said back to him.

"I realized something."

"Whats that?" I asked.

"I never officially asked you to go out with me."

"Really now." I said smiling.

"Mhm," he said, pausing the game and crawling up on his bed by me, I was sitting on my knees, and he now was as well.

"Hmm." I said looking at my nails.

He put his thumb under my chin and tilted my head to where I was looking at him.

"Isabella, will you.. do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I said and he smiled, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead, and then left a trail of kisses down my neck, leaving me with goose bumps, shivering in pleasure. He smirked, and went back to his game. I decided that my nails were dry enough, that I hopped down by him and picked up the second controller to his PS3, and told him to restart the game.

He looked at me shocked, and smiled. This was probably one of the happiest moments in his life, I'm sure he had always dreamed of having his girlfriend wearing his shirt and a bikini bottom playing a video game with him in the middle of the night in his room. Hmm.. this could lead to something good, something better or something bad, and by bad I mean naughty, not bad.

By the time we were done, he had beaten me twice, we tied three times, and I won once. When he turned off the game, I was falling asleep against his shoulder. With my gift, any vampire that I wanted to be able to sleep, could sleep. Which meant that every person in this house was asleep but us now.

He looked over at me, and then he picked me up and set me on his bed. I looked at him, right in his eyes, and for a minute they were the bluest eyes I had ever seen, probably from when he was a human. I just kept staring. He lowered his head down by mine, and just as slowly as our first kiss, he kissed me again.

It was slow and sweet. I loved every second of it, and it was the best kiss ever. He whispered in my ear for me to sleep, and that was exactly what I had planned to do, to sleep. With him right next to me. He got in bed, and covered us up. Then, his arm sunk its way around me, and pulled my body closer to his, so I was right beside him. And that's exactly how I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, his arm was no longer around me, and he wasn't in our.. I mean his bed. I wonder where he had gone that he had to leave me. I got up, and went to Alice and Jasper's room. They were already awake, watching some movie or something. I knocked on the door, and Ally came with a cute outfit. Some panties, a bra, a pair of blue jean shorts, an orange tank top, and a white sheer floral lace tank top to go over it.

Also I got white sandals, and a necklace that had two small silver chains, then a bit longer chain with white pearls on it, then an even longer chain with orange pearls on it. And at the right side of the necklace, at the top where all the chains meet by my chest, there is a cute orange flower. It was the perfect outfit, and I love it. It went great with my black/red hair, and my now emerald-green eyes.

I thanked her and went back to my-I mean Emmett's - room, and went to take a shower. As soon as I opened the bedroom door I lost my breath. Emmett was just laying on our -his- bed, in nothing but a pair of black jeans that hung low on his waist. I was beyond the point of OH MY GOSH. I was like on cloud nine now. I guess I hadn't noticed him, because he was now right in front of me.

He kissed me and then said something like.. why don't you go take your shower now babe. I nodded, and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the lights, I set my stuff down, and got out a towel and rag. I turned the water all the way hot, and jumped in. Washing up everywhere, I remembered that I had brought my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash while he was gone because I stayed here once before.

I was done in about ten minutes. I hopped out, dried off, towel dried my hair, and then got dressed. I left my hair down in its naturally wet curls, and didn't put any make up or anything on. I threw my dirty clothes into his laundry hamper, and walked out and into his room. He turned to look at me and looked me up and down about two or three times.

I repeated his words, like what you see, and he said hell ya'. I laughed and he told me that I should know he though my laugh was sexy. I smirked at him, and he just shrugged and smiled.

"Babe." He said

"Yea?" I asked, looking up from my phone, to see him looking for something.

"Get your shoes on, I'm taking you on a date."

"What?"

"Come on.." He said, and I jumped out of bed, threw my phone in my pocket, and slipped on my sandals.

We walked out to his Jeep, and I hopped in. He started it up, after actually finding his keys, and I buckled myself up.

"Where we going babe?" I asked

"You'll see when we get there." He said, and then put his hand in the middle, where I laced mine with his, and we went off to.. wherever he was taking me.


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled into a building with a ton of cars, and it was a huge building. It was bright outside, but the doors were all wooden, and no light could come through them, the building was broken down, and it looked almost abandoned. There was no sign saying what this place is. So, I just got out, and Emmett met me at the front of the car, and took my hand.

When we walked through the door, they asked for I.D.'s, and a club membership card. I looked to Emmett. He just gave him two I.D.'s, and said Emmett Cullen. The man looked at the I.D.'s, then at Emmett, then at me.

"Whose the girl."

"She's with me, got a problem with her?"

"She can't come in if she doesn't have a membership here."

"Your telling me my girlfriend can't come in with me?"

"Whats the problem here?" A guy who had a manager badge with a name tag 'Chris' asked.

"Chris this dude wont let my girl come in with me."

"Sorry about that you guys just come on in, and next time let these guys in." Chris said to the guy.

I looked at Emmett.

"Your girl?"

"Yea babe, your my girl now."

I smiled, "I like the sound of that from you."

He nodded and smiled. He brought me to a table, and showed me around. There was an arcade, a skating rink floor, a karaoke stage, and a dance floor. The waitresses here wore cocktail dresses, and they were all wearing a different dress. I found out that they got to skate around, dance around, play games, all for free everyday that they worked.

I also found out that they could work when they want, however long they want, and it pays twenty-four dollars an hour, not counting any tips you make. I needed a job, and this seemed like the kind of thing I would love to do. I talked to Chris, and found out that they needed one extra waitress, so I asked if I could have the job.

Emmett was right by me the whole time. Chris said yes right away, and he said that I could start tomorrow at around eight A.M, and work however long I wanted to. I nodded, and told him thanks, and then Emmett drug me out to the dance floor, and I danced with him.

At first I pretended that I didn't know how to dance, but after that, I came out and told him that I loved to dance, and I was even thinking about trying out for the Forks High dance team. He said that he liked the idea, and he would come to every football game. I laughed and said okay, and he just smiled. We went on like that, dancing, talking, kissing, dancing for three or four hours, then I wanted to skate.

We went over and got some skates, and put them on. We went out on the floor, and started skating around and smiling. I tried racing him, and I won. However, the second time he won. After about two hours that also got tiring. So, we went over to get something to eat. We decided on pizza and coke. We drank and ate while talking about ourselves.

I learned that his full name was Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, and that he was actually changed on the day of his twenty-first birthday. June 25th. I smiled at that and he kept going. He likes fishing, camping, hiking, swimming. His favorite color is blue, he likes to play video games, and he likes pizza. He was originally from Tennessee, and his sister Rosalie found him being mauled by a bear, and brought him to Carlisle in 1935 and changed him.

I told him all about me, and he listened the whole time. We just sat there for a while, and by the time we were done talking and everything it was around 7 p.m. which is fine because we got here around 1:30 p.m., the drive and everything made us here a little later. We decided to go to the arcade, and play around some. We stayed in their for about an hour. At around eight we decided to leave.

Chris told me not to forget, tomorrow around eight a.m., be here in a cocktail dress, ready to work. He said bring the family if I want, or only bring Emmett, or bring no one. It didn't matter to him, as long as I was here to work. I nodded, and told him okay. He gave me a brotherly hug, and then we left.

"Chris is a vampire." Emmett said.

"Really?"

"Yup." he said. I nodded.

"Cool."

"Mhm, he is. He gave my girl a job as a sexy waitress at a club."

I smirked and leaned over and kissed his cheek, right by the corner of his mouth. I noticed we weren't going home. We were headed to the movie theatre. I thought that was cool. Club/dinner and a movie. I really like Emmett. I am so glad he confessed everything he did that first day he was back, it may have only been two days ago, but it feels like it was forever ago to me.

We pulled up, and he walked around to open my door. I took his hand and got out of the car. He put his arm around my waist, and kissed my head. We walked to the doors, and went in and got one root beer to share, and a large popcorn. Lucky for us, I have another power that lets vampires eat and drink like humans.

We decided on seeing The Purge. It was supposed to be really creepy and scary. Something I would love to see, it was something I had in common with Emmett, we both like scary movies. Once we got into the theatre, we realized that the movie didn't start for another hour. I took out my phone and started texting.

Group Chat

(_italic= bella and Demi _**bold=jane** **_Italc and bold=alec)_**

_Hey Demi-Bella_

_Hey Jane-Bella_

_Hey Alec-Bella_

**Hey girly!-Jane**

**_Hay sis!-Alec_**

_Hey Bells!-Demi_

_What's up guys?-Bella_

**_Getting recruits for Aro, Marcus, and Caius.-Alec_**

_So the usual then?-Bella_

**Exactly. When were you gunna tell us that you had a bf chick!-Jane**

_Soon! How'd you find out? Let me guess Charlie?-Bella_

_You know it. And its Emmett Cullen to. She got lucky.-Demi_

_Demi you know you sound so gay right?-Bella_

**Well we all know he's right girl you lucky! And I have Demi but still.. you got Emmett. I don't think there is one vampire that doesn't like him.-Jane**

_Oh no, I can think of one.-Bella_

**_Who?-Alec_**

_You smartass.-Bella_

**_Me?!-Alec_**

**We all know your jealous, you still have that school girl crush on Bell that you got for her when she helped us win that fight. Dude go find a mate or something.-Jane**

_**Thanks sis!-Alec**_

_As much fun as all of this is, I'm at the movies with my Em, so let me go its about to start love y'all bye.-Bella_

_Bye babe!-Demi_

**_Bye sis-Alec_**

**Bye gf love ya-Jane**

"So your friends with the volturi?" Em asked?

"Yep." I said.

"And Alec has a crush on you?"

"Yea he fakes it off as nothing but it is only a small little school girl crush its pretty funny actually."

He made a 'hmph' sound and turned away. I grabbed his face and turned him back to me.

"I only like you." I said, and then leaned in to kiss him. After a mini make-out session in the movie theater, the movie was starting. I was ready for this movie. Em put his arm around my neck, and I put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

Once the movie was over, we went back out to the car, and I had ended up wearing his leather jacket because I got cold. He helped me into his jeep, and we drove off to their house. The drive from here to his house was about two hours long now. I turned on some good music, and the heater on low, and fell asleep with my head resting on his arm.

"Bella, baby, wake up." I heard Em's soft voice say to me, and I could tell we had stopped moving. I whined a quiet no. He chuckled and unbuckled me and picked me up. I could feel him carrying me into the house, bridal style. Today was the best day ever. He set me down on his bed and went to do something, change probably.

I could feel him take of my necklace, and lay me back down. The fan turned on, and the lights all turned off, the only sound was our breathing. I scooted back against him, and he put his arm around me holding me tightly to him. I smiled in my sleep, and then fell asleep. All the while I could tell he was right by me, doing the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up at around six-thirty a.m., and hopped out of bed. It was still way to early in the morning, but I had my first day of work today, and I don't want to be late. I went and raided Ally's closet for a cute dress that I could wear to work. I finally found one that I liked, and slipped it over my head. Finding a pair of heels, that matched, I put them on, and went back into Em's bathroom. I fixed my hair in a cute messy up-do, and put on chapstick.

I grabbed my keys off the dresser, and noticed post-it packet with a pen on his dresser. I knew when he woke up he was going to look in the mirror, so I quickly scribbled something down on it. I made sure that he would find it, by writing a little bit bigger, and using a sharpie pen.

_Imma be at work from 8 until probably 7 or 8 tonight, if you wanna swing by and bring the family or whatever feel free._

I drew a little heart and put my name under it then stuck it right in the middle of the mirror. I quietly ran out the door, and down the steps, into the kitchen. I had just brushed my teeth, so I decided not to eat anything before I left the house. I walked out the front door, making sure I had the house keys and everything, before locking it back.

I stopped off at my house, which we all learned was right down the street from theirs, and grabbed my wallet and purse. I threw a few things that I thought I would need at some point today. I drove off to the club, as fast as I could so I wouldn't be late, and never got caught once. I was there at exactly fifteen to eight.

I ran by McDonald's, and grabbed me something small for breakfast. I quickly drove back and ate it. When I got back, Chris was walking out. I walked up to him and said 'hey' and stuff like that. He told me to go in, tell them my name, and then I can start after I put the name tag thingy on. I nodded told him thanks one more time, and went in.

I did what he told me to, and then went to the employee bathroom and brushed my teeth so my breath didn't stink. Then I went out and 'waited' a few tables until some more needed me. At around six p.m. Chris told me I could go ahead and go on home because I had worked all day. I nodded, and clocked out, then left.

When I got in my truck, I counted my tips. Forty-two dollars in my first night just in tips. Wow. And for the first time, this is a job I actually like. On the drive home, I just thought about the past two weeks well really like week and a half.

I had told myself not to get involved with anyone from here. I told myself I wouldn't love anyone from here, but here I am. I don't love him, I like him, but still it is involved with a guy on a higher level than I would like. But just like he said, I can't stay away, I like him to much. I need him to much, so staying away isn't really an option to either of us.

Which is okay, because we both make each other happy, and we both like the other's company. I think Emmett could be the one I spend forever with. But then again I think it is a little to early to be thinking about all of that. Right now we need to slow down and go step by step. I still can't believe everything that has happened.

When I pulled into the driveway, I noticed that no one was there. I looked around, and still no one. Had Char and Peter went home? Where were all the others? Where was my brother? Where was Emmett? I got out of my truck and walked up the steps, and went inside. I felt their presence, but where? Running out side of the house, I tracked into the woods.

I ran for about twenty miles I think, and then found them. All bundled together, tied up. I shot over to them and untied them all. I asked what had happened and they didn't say anything. I was gone to work for eleven hours, only eleven freaking hours and someone had tracked down my family. They could never know anything about this. Ever.

I ran up to Em's room and found my post-it gone, but a new one in its place.

_You will never win. Remember that. _

I took it down, and ripped it into a million pieces, stuffed it in a sock, and threw it into my purse. I knew that he meant business. But how did he find me? Did he come on her orders yet again? What is it that they want with me? Why me? There were many others that did the same thing as me, so why was it me that got chosen to be tormented about it.

I would die if this ever got around to Emmett. What would he think? What would Jasper think? What about the rest of the family? I would die even more if any of them got hurt because of me. Because of my past. Why does everything I do always seem to get involved with other things in the wrong way. This is why I didn't want anything serious. I didn't want anyone hurt.

Now I don't know who will be hurt worse when it comes down to it. He always gets what he wants. And this time I just happened to be what he wanted. He will do anything to get to me. Including killing, hurting, tormenting. And that means that the most important people In my life are bound to go down first. Emmett.. Jasper.. Alice.. Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle, Esmé, Jane, Alec, Felix, Aro, Marcus, Dimitri, Heidi. All of them are going to be gone. He already succeeding in ruining my parent's life.

Now he is just trying to get my walls to break down, and he will do whatever ha has to. Which is why I can't do anything with him in public, or when I know others are watching. I know it is cruel, and we shouldn't have to be together like this. But it is whats best for him, his safety. All of ours.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been two and a half weeks since I started distancing myself a little more and more each day from Emmett, and from all of them quiet frankly. Emmett would always ask if I wanted to go out, and I would just say no thanks, I was tired or something. When I was at work, I tried to avoid him. The only time we would kiss or anything was when we were at my house all alone, or at his house and I was one hundred percent sure there were no others besides the Cullen's.

He was starting to get aggravated by it, but I kept avoiding telling him why I was acting that way it was for the best. I knew we were both hurting, and I knew it shouldn't be like this, ever with a couple. But when you had problems bigger than anyone could imagine, chasing you around, trying to watch your every move, things could get a little out of hand.

I tried to stay at my house as much as possible, hardly ever going out. I went to school, work, here, and the Cullen mansion. Other than that, I was always at home. It was getting tedious, almost never being able to just hang out with my boyfriend, and having our lives so separate. I now wish I had just stuck to my plan of not getting into anything serious with anyone here.

All together, I had been here for a month. I had found someone, and just as quickly as I had found him, no sooner I had almost completely lost him. Everything I wanted to happen, everything I had led myself to believe could happen, the stuff that I knew would never, and could never, happen. It all has came crashing down around me these past few days.

I am pretty sure Emmett can't take much more of it either, and I am hurt so bad, I wish I didn't have to do this. My past has never haunted me, never hurt me, never made me want to no longer exist as much as it does now. Everyday I grow closer and closer to my breaking point, and I just wish it could be different. Every day I wish for a change, pray for some other fate.

And every day, I wake up, feeling the same as I did the day before, nothing changing about the future, nothing changed about the past. And the present doesn't matter that much to me either. I am just going through the motions. I live for the moments when Em and I can be a normal couple. Playing video games in his room.

Making out on his bed, and laughing while watching a movie, but then it is over, and everything is back to no good anymore, and my life is over all over again until the next time I can see him. I am pretty sure he can see the pain in my eyes during school, and when I have to leave him. But I would rather that than putting him in harm's way.

"Bella we need to talk." Emmett said, knocking me out of my daydreaming, and thinking zone. I cringed at the way he said it, and at the way he was looking, well rather not looking at me.

"Yea?"

"Bella, baby... whats going on, why are you acting like this. One day we are the perfect couple, and now you wont even be seen with me?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?"

"No, Emmie, trust me I wish I could, but I really just can't."

"Don't give me that Bella, tell me what is wrong here. Now."

"Emmett, I'm serious, I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it that big of a secret?! You can't even tell your boyfriend something that is tearing our relationship apart!"

"Emmett, please it's not just that east."

"Or is it Bella. I thought we could tell each other anything. I thought you trusted me. I thought we were fine to be together?"

"We are and I do. I just can't tell you this."

"Cant or wont."

"Cant. I seriously cant."

"WHY NOT DAMMIT!"

"Because if I tell you, you will end up dying just like everyone else I told that was important to me! I can't lose you!"

"Well it looks like you just did."

"No, Emmett please no, come back stay please just listen! I will tell you everything please just listen to me!"

He turned around, and came back, his fiery attitude kicking into his walk. We were now standing outside of my house. He walked right up to me and pushed me against the wall and kissed me with a fierceness that I had never seen in him before. My hands went into his hair, and his were in my waist. His hand went down my thighs, and he picked me up and my legs wrapped around him. I was still pushed against the wall, and he was just kissing me.

After about two minutes of that I became a little breath less. We both pulled away, and I looked right into his eyes. I knew we would get through this. I had to tell him. And then we had to stop him, before he hurt any more of the people I care for. I wouldn't let Em get hurt, not for me, not ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer, the only thing that is mine is this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

We had decided it would be best to tell everyone the news all at once, so we ran over to the Cullen mansion, and I sat all of them down to tell all of them everything.

"There is something I haven't told you guys about myself. I was in a war. The southern Vampire wars. It was brutal, constant battles for territories. I was part of a woman's army named Maria. She was smart, careful, talented, and she had me. I was her second in command after she had told me that her last had left with her other two helpers, her third and fourth in command. My ability to copy any powers served her well. I trained her newborns. But in these occupations, she never let them live beyond their first year, unless they showed great potential. It was my job to get rid of them. With my gifts, I could feel everything they felt, experience everything they experienced. It was cruel, horrible. I hated it. So, one day, I left. I decided to go. She never realized it until the next day, and I was to far gone for her to do anything about it. She got a new second, and sent him after me. He was the best tracker. But I was better. He found me.

"She wanted him to hurt me, but he couldn't. So, when I wasn't looking, he hurt everyone else that I loved. That I cared for in any way possible. When you guys got tied up before, it was no accident, no coincidence. He found me again, and he will do anything he can, hurt anyone he can, until I give in and go with him. Which is why I'm trying to hide, to protect you guys, Emmett, me. I'm only trying to do what's best, and I never meant to hurt any of you in the process."

They all looked shocked, and worried. And then Jasper told me his story.

"I was exactly the same, I was her second in command, and I felt the same as you."

I smiled, maybe me and Jasper weren't as different as I thought we were. Esmé stood up.

"Bella, you are Emmett's girlfriend, and Jasper's sister. You are as much of a daughter to us as Rosalie and Alice are. Nothing about your past will scare us away. We will help you with anything you need help with, and we will stand by your side with any fights you have. We are here for you. And I speak for all the Cullen and Hale kids, along with myself and Carlisle. I'm sure Emmett would never let anything happen to you dear."

I was almost crying at how sweet and motherly she was, almost exactly like my mother. She lost her life, fighting for me, and she said she wouldn't rather any other death, the same goes for my father.

"Esmé is right Bella, we love you like our daughter, and I know you feel the same. We would rather help you than let you suffer." Carlisle said.

"Bella baby, my parents are right. We want to help you, we want you to stay, you are a great person to be around. You are my world, don't ever leave me."

I was now in tears, how could this family that I just met be so willing to give up everything for me? Why would they be, it makes no sense. But, I can't thank them enough for everything they have done for me. It makes me so happy that even though they now know everything about me, they still want me here, want to be around me. It is truly amazing. I love this family..

I would say I love Emmett to, but I'm just not there yet, we've only been together for about a month in six days. So just over three weeks. And I think it is too early to say I love you yet. I'm not ready. I think I might later, a few months or so from now, but not any time really soon, and I'm sure he feels the same way about me. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I don't know.

* * *

Things were going back to normal now. I was around the Cullen kids and parents a lot more, and Emmett was back to my normal boyfriend, taking me out on dates, coming to work with me, making out on his bed. It was amazing, I knew that it was real, but I also knew nothing was perfect forever, and I wanted to be ready for the next time it got messed up by him.

I called Alec. He answered as soon as I called him. I checked to make sure all the Cullen family was sleeping, then resumed my conversation with him.

"Alec I need a favor." I told him

"Anything Bells." He said.

"I need you, Demi, Eli, Jane, and Didi to hunt down the guy."

"What guy?"

"James."

"Okay, consider it done."

"I want every detail of everything you find out about him."

"Okay sis, good luck with the boyfriend girl."

"Thanks Alec, actually we had gotten into a fight."

"Awe babe, about what?"

"James, he tracked me and tied up the family and left me a note saying I would never win. I decided that it would be better to stay away from all of them, and I distanced myself and was never seen in public with him for about two weeks, and he confronted me about it. Just a few hours ago I sat them down and told them everything about why he want me and all of that, I told them everything except his name."

"Well keep that a secret that man of your will hunt him down to keep you safe."

"You really think he would do that?"

"Bells, your you. Any guy that was lucky enough to have you would do that."

"Thanks bro, tell the girls and guys I said hey, tell the uncles I said 'hi', and then please get started on that right away."

"Will do, love you little sis."

"Love you to Alec, goodnight and happy hunting."

He chuckled and then hung up the phone. I was hoping that no one heard that conversation, because I really don't want them knowing his name. It would mean that they would track him down their selves, and they would all be dead in a matter of minutes once they found him. And I couldn't lose them. I can't believe that all of this is coming back now, when I have something that matters to me.

I wouldn't let him know that I know his plan, or that I will always be a few steps ahead of him. He will not live after his next encounter with our family, that I know, and I will not back down. He has messed up to much stuff, hurt to many families, to many people. He will die the next time I see him, that is a promise.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since I had sent Alec out on the mission to destroy James for everything he has done. And he has called me three times, telling me more and more stuff about how much he knew about where James was hiding, and how many people he had in his army. It also helped having Emmett and Jasper. Those two were the only things that kept me sane.

My brother had told me his story, the same way as I had told mine, and it turns out we weren't that much different after all. I knew this already, but at least now I knew that for sure. I turned to Emmett and looked up at him through my long black eyelashes.

"What 'ya thinkin' about baby girl?" He asked me, his Tennessee accent slipping out just a little and I smiled, knowing that he only did that with me, and God if it wasn't sexy as.. fudge.. yea fudge.

"Us, you, me, our lives.. everything." I admitted, a blush crawling over my cheeks as I leaned my head on his shoulder while he drove us to my work. I really didn't feel like going, but we all have to do stuff we don't want to right? Right.

"Awe baby." He says leaning down to kiss me softly. I moan against his lips and he laughs a little.

"Not now Babe, I'm driving wait till you're at work." He says, lacing his hand through mine. He knew what he was in for while I was at work. The boss had upgraded the club to having dancers. So, now I danced there instead. And the outfits we wore were rather skimpy. Most of the time it was a colored sports bra, and lace top over it with booty shorts, or a micro-mini skirt.

Saying he didn't approve was an understatement. Lets just say he refuses to let me out of the house to go to work unless I am with him.

"Why do you always come to work with me?" I randomly asked as he was flipping through the radio channels.

"I'm not letting any guy get anywhere near you dressed like that babe."

"Baby are you jealous?"

"Yea I am. I'm a greedy motherfucker, and your mine. I don't share whats mine and I'll be damned if any guy even looks at you the wrong way dressed like that. Isabella Whitlock, you are MINE." He said to me, one-hundred percent serious. I never knew he was jealous. To be honest it was hot when he got jealous. But would I ever tell him that? Nope.

He smirked, obviously he could tell I was thinking about him. When wasn't I? Hmm.. even I don't know that. I looked back to him.

"Just remember that when those slutty girls are throwing themselves all over you okay babe?" I say and he laughs.

"Is my baby girl jealous?" He asks. I blush yet again.

"Okay fine. I don't like any girl looking at you, being near you, talking to you. I mean sure I know you have the Cullen's, and they are different but these little whores all over this place and school and everywhere else. I will end up killing a bitch if she lays a finger on you. You are mine." I say ranting on about how I really feel. I don't want to hide too much stuff from him.

He laughs, and says okay. I giggle and he just looks at me, it obvious you can see how important I am to him, just by the way he looks at me. This always was my dream. Meeting a guy, falling in love, and getting married. I want a dream wedding, big extravagant. I was to live in a huge house in Texas or Tennessee. I want a huge yard, three kids. All of that. That is like my Cinderella dream.

First off though, I have to get rid of James, and all the trouble he has put me through, and that is going to be difficult. I wish it was as easy as it seems when I say it in my head.

Track down James, kill him, tell Emmett I love him, get married, and live forever together.

If only it was just that easy though. We all knew it wasn't, however. I sighed, and as we pulled up, I made sure everything was perfect. I was working the overnight shift tonight. It was from seven P.M. to one A.M. and most of the time I would probably be dancing. There are four dancers. There are twelve solos, six duos, four trios, and a group number.

I was, of course the first and last solo, as well as the one right in the middle of the performance. The rest of the dances were scattered all around. I was wearing the same thing for all the dances. It was very revealing, but cute.

Black fish net tights, with rhinestone going all the way up the back of my legs, black micro mini skirt that puffed out like a tutu with a pink strip around the waist and on the very bottom, and a black lace ribbon on the top right side of it. Then I had a hot pink spaghetti strap sports bra, with a fish net crop top fitted to go exactly over it.

I had huge earrings, and high-top converse that were light pink, the color of pointe shoes. They had hot pink silk ribbons, just like pointe shoes, and the toes were filled with silver rhinetones. I loved the outfit, Emmett only loved touching me in it, but it was still a prize to him. I walked in and the manager came up to me.

"Hey Bells, looking great girl, go up there and start us off." He said smiling. I nodded, and went to start the show, this was going to be the best one yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know that vampires cannot eat, but to be clear, Bella has a power that allows any vampire she is near to act like a human, if she puts her 'enchantment; *Power* on them. Just to clarify. Also I just want to say, I am not racist at all, it is just the lyrics to the song-I repeat. I AM NOT RACIST IN ANY WAY AT ALL! Enjoy.**

* * *

I was up on the stage now, and every single guy had their eyes straight on me, or on... areas of me. I picked up the microphone, and announced the performances. It was my turn first, so I went right behind the curtains when I was done. The manager's assistant came up and announced me.

"First up, we have Isabella Whitlock, performing to Love Drunk by Little Mix, and her she is!" The audience went crazy. And by crazy I mean one-hundred percent crazy. Emmett was screaming and clapping, STANDING ON A TABLE! I laughed and smiled. I turned around and got ready to perform.

I was dancing like a stripper, but not to that extent, I was still having some dignity, and it was actually a good dance, and I loved this song, and it was sorta how I actually felt with Emmett.

_Can't breathe, can't sleep, crazy, what you do to me_  
_Head is smokin', feeling my heart is open_  
_So hazy, but it's alright, to take me, to the dark side_  
_Dangerous, but I'm fearless_

_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_  
_And I just can't shake you outta my head_  
_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_  
_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_  
_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_  
_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_  
_My hearts just on one about someone_  
_And I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Feelin' so hot, I'm taking your clothes off_  
_Glasses steamed up, I'm dreaming that no one can see us_

_Lying underneath the stars, Jupiter hits on Mars_  
_And it hits me so hard_

_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_  
_And I just can't shake you outta my head_  
_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_  
_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_  
_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_  
_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_  
_My hearts just on one about someone_  
_And I'm a little bit love drunk_

_Trippin' out on the floor_  
_Freaking out for sure_  
_Still I need you more_  
_You knock me down with those eyes_  
_And do it every time_  
_Can't shake you out of my mind_

_Just a little bit love drunk, head in the clouds_  
_And that will never be a hater that can bring us down_  
_I've been slurring my words and I don't know what to say_  
_But it's a feeling that I believe in, never felt this way_

_And I swear I don't even like Hennessy_  
_They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy_  
_They call me love drunk, what are you doing to me?_  
_They call me love drunk 'cause I'm far from tipsy_

_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_  
_And I just can't shake you outta my head_  
_I'm getting so hot that I'm getting cold_  
_I'm all feverish and I'm about to blow_  
_Maybe maybe maybe, maybe maybe maybe_  
_Maybe maybe maybe_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_Ever get the feeling when you're miles away_  
_Everybody's looking at me walking, stumbling_  
_Hardly talking, mumbling, going red in the face_  
_Promise I've been drinkin' only lemonade, it's all I take_  
_My hearts just on one about someone_  
_And I'm a little bit love drunk_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_I'm a little bit love drunk_

_I'm a little bit love drunk_  
_My eyes are blue but I'm seeing red_  
_I'm a little bit love drunk_

When it was over, everyone screamed and clapped. I was only paying attention to Emmett though. He was smirking and he winked at me. I walked off the stage. All the other dances were being performed now, and I was about to go on for my second dance, this time it would be slow. And I was super ready to get it over with.

_Dancin' in the dark_  
_Middle of the night_  
_Takin' your heart_  
_And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch_  
_Touchin' my skin_  
_And askin' you to do_  
_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_  
_It just does somethin' to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love_

_Better than I was_  
_More than I am_  
_And all of this happened_  
_By takin' your hand_

_And who I am now_  
_Is who I wanted to be_  
_And now that we're together_  
_I'm stronger than ever_  
_I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in, no_  
_And if you asked me why I changed_  
_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_  
_It just does somethin' to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love_  
_Oh, baby_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
_Don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know_  
_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_  
_It just does somethin' to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough_  
_And if you wonder_  
_About the spell I'm under_  
_It's your love_  
_It's your love_  
_It's your love_

I was done with the dance before I knew it, and there were a bunch of teary eyed drunk people in the audience. I knew Emmett was trying not to cry, but the whole time I waw him mouthing the words to the song. I love him so much, and just like with the other song, this one was true. I went back in the back to breathe. Going out only to do my other group dances. And then they announced my last dance.

They didn't say the name of the song, or anything about it. Only that it was the last dance of the night. No one thought it would be me, but it was and I think the look one everyone's face was priceless. Seeing as to how I had just been the one that had them in tears, and now I am doing a a dance like this. It was hip-hop.

_Let's get it! Ha Ha! I know you like_  
_wonderin right now like, what the hell is this right?_  
_Heh heh heh heh! I guess you bout to see right now_

_Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move_  
_MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA MOVE_

_I don't understand how can I have so many ha-ters_  
_Knowin I'm there father like my name is Darth Va-der_

_I can get you hemmed up while I'm bein tay-lored_  
_Then I slide off to the side like a fa-der_

_HOMEY I'M THE PRESIDENT, GOVERNOR AND MA-YOR!_  
_I CONTROL EVERYTHING, LIKE A DIC-TATOR!_

_GET YOU BIZ MARKED UP, TURN YOU INTO VA-PORS!_  
_IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM GET YOU SWALLOWED LIKE A CHA-SER!_

_Model on my arm no homey I don't have to pay-her_  
_All I have to do is tell her where I wanna take-her_

_Catch us out in Italy, then we in Jamai-ca_

_Caught up in the rapture, like Anita Ba-ker_

_WHEN I ROLL UP TO YOU NIGGAS LIKE A SKA-TER!_  
_MOVE IF YOU WANNA WHEN YOU SEE THAT RED LA-SER!_

_NO MATTER HOW YOU MOVE AND THAT INFRARED WILL CHASE YA!_  
_THEN I KEEP IT MOVIN, HOMEY SEE YOU LA-TER! MIMS!_

_Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move_  
_MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA MOVE_

_[Verse 2]_  
_I'm tryin to keep it cool, if you wanna, you can move, if you wanna_  
_Tryin to have a little fun, maybe move a couple numbers but_  
_When you movin numbers, all the haters start to wonder_  
_Then they talk behind your back, in the breath they speakin under_  
_MAN I'M HOT, LIKE THE SUN, LIKE THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER!_  
_STRIKE DOWN IN A FLASH, NIGGA YOU CAN CALL ME THUNDER!_  
_CHICKS CALL ME PHIL DRUMMOND 'CAUSE I GIVE 'EM DIFF'RENT STROKES!_  
_BAHH, BAHH, BAHH, BAHH, BAHH, BEAT IT UP, LIKE A DRUMMER!_

_They can call it one-hit wonder, but I guess that means I'm one-up_  
_Light a match, play with fire, that just means you gon' get burned up_  
_In the river, where you turn up, 'cause they see I'm on the come-up_  
_But it's our, turn, now, if you want it, take it from us_  
_I DON'T NEED NO GOONS BY ME, IF YOU WANT IT COME AND TRY ME!_  
_WE CAN DO THIS BROAD DAY, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOBBY!_  
_NIGGAS SAY THAT THEY THE SHIT, WHEN THEY BARELY JUST A POTTY!_  
_WHEN THEY PROBLEMS TURN TO PROL'LY AND THEY PROL'LY TURNS TO SORRY!_  
_TELL 'EM!_

_Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna if you wanna if you wanna_  
_Move-Move if you wanna move-move if you wanna move_  
_MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA_  
_MOVE-MOVE IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA IF YOU WANNA MOVE_

When the bell rang in the song every one was shocked, knowing this song right away. Emmett's face was so many emotions all in one. It was funny because it was like down and dirty hip hop and he was looking at me with lust, love, shock, and a ton of other emotions. I had noticed, right when I got done, that the others had come in. By the others, I mean all the other Cullen's were here.

They had been watching me the entire time I did the hip-hop dance, their Jaws dropped. I figured out that they had got their right as the song was starting, looking into all of their pasts. It was funny, and yet scary. Jasper and Carlisle looked the most raged. They were looking as if I had just done a strip show in the club naked.

All I did was a simple hip-hop dance. And, I was actually really good at the dance, and I love this song. The curtain closed, but not before I did a back hand spring, followed by an Ariel off the stage, landing perfectly on my feet on the club floor. I walked over to Emmett, and jumped onto his standing frame, wrapping my legs around him, giving him a deep kiss.

When I got down, I remembered that what I was wearing was a bit slutty, and it was my father figure, and my big brother that saw me like this. I walked over to the group. Edward was also mad, but I think it ws Jas and Carlisle mostly.

"Bella, honey I think more clothes would be nice, but you are an amazing performer." Esmé, my mother figure told me politely. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Esmé." I said.

"Oh my gosh Bella, that was amazing, teach me how do dance!" Ally screamed, while Rose said, "Wow, Bella, you look hot, I want to learn how to dance!" I got a huge grin and nodded again. "Okay, I will show y'all how to dance, and maybe one of these days you can perform with me." I said, they shook their heads 'yes' and then it was Edward.

"Look Bella, while I would love to see my Rosie like that, you are like my sister, and I feel like I should be protective of you. So yea..." I nodded, looking thoughtful.

"ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK!" Jasper screamed at me.

"JASPER BLAKLEY WHITLOCK!" I screamed right back.

"Why the hell are you dressed like a stripper slut and dancing like you belong ina night club?" Jasper said, acting like he owned me.

"Because you're not my father, and I can if I want to. My mate-slash-boyfriend doesn't care!" I said screaming right back.

"Okay, but not because you told me to." I said walking away from him.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I know I disappointed you, but this is my life, it is what makes me happy and what I want to do, and while I know you see me as a daughter, and don't want any of your daughters looking like this or doing what I do, if you really love us, all that will matter is having us happy."

"I know Mia Bella, and that is true. And your right. I know it doesn't make me happy, but, I agree one-hundred percent, and its okay. I hope you enjoy doing this, and I hope it makes you girls happy." He said, and I hugged him.

"Thanks, I really do look up to you as a father," I said, "And it means a lot that you agree with me."

"Yep." He said, and then I went out and jumped in the jeep with Emmett, and he drove us to the Cullen mansion, for us to go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to tell everyone, I have three other stories. Broken Angel, Revenge of the Angels, and Everything Changes.**

* * *

Going back to the house with Emmett, was a long ride. I just wanted to get to the house so we could have one of our famous make out sessions, and so I could watch some random movie with him, and get away from Jasper. He was acting more and more like my father. I'm sorry for him, but my father died a LONG time ago, and nobody, not even Carlisle can replace him.

I felt bad for him, I know he wants me to just be safe and all of that brotherly stuff, but this was going overboard. Screaming at me for looking like a stripper at work! Who the hell does he think he is? I was furious with him, but I didn't let that affect how I acted around the others. Just around him.

When we pulled into the drive way, Emmett was opening my door in three seconds flat, and I was out in another two. I was bridal style in his arms. I giggled,a nd looked at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, I kissed his cheek. He smirked, and set me down on his bed. He was hovering over me, holding up his own weight. He crashed his lips to mine, and I smiled.

We stayed like that for about twenty minutes, then we were both exhausted, and laughing. I went up to go take a shower. When I came back, Emmett was in nothing but a pair of boxers. I looked at him, once over. He was definitely sexy. His abs showing perfectly, and his muscles defined when he was just laying in bed doing nothing.

When I walked out, his eyes were on me, and he gave a whistle. I blushed, and walked over to him, kissing him on the lips, and then he went to take a shower. I was wearing a sports bra, and a pair of metallic black dance booty shorts, and I guess that was hot to him.. I laid in my spot on our.. I mean his bed, and decided on a movie to watch. It was one that I absolutely LOVE.

Warm Bodies.

When he came back out, dressed in the same thing, I looked over him again, and got up on my knees to give him a long passionate kiss. He pulled away after like thirty seconds, and laid back down right by me. We watched the movie, kissing occasionally, and his arm was loosely hung over my shoulder. I loved moments like this, when it was just us to, and he was acting like this.

I fell asleep, and I remember him whispering "Sleep well my Bella."

_Emmett had been with another girl. He kissed her, and slept with her. I was so hurt, that nothing could compare, so I left without another word, and ran as far south as I could go, ending up in the woods somewhere back in Texas. I was standing by a deserted road, a dirt road. It was pouring rain outside, and I was leaning against a tree. My arms wrapped around my body, I was looking down, and tears were streaming down my face. _

_I was hurt beyond anything. Nothing had ever made me feel this bad, nothing. And here I was, feeling helpless. Standing alone in the woods by a dirt road. I saw the occasional car pass, and now and then one of them would slow down, but then speed right back up. I had to hunt soon.. One of the cars stopped. It was eight college aged boys, and I drank every one of them._

_My eyes tingled, and I didn't have to look at a mirror to know that they were now blood-red. When another car stopped, my eyes almost popped out of my head. It.. it was. No. It couldn't be. James was in a car, right in front of me. He told me to get into the car, and I did without any further argument. He pulled up to what had been mine and Jasper's house as kids. _

_I saw three other vampires running all around the place. One looked about fifteen, the others somewhere between twenty-eight and eighteen. It was two girls and one boy. _

_"Nice to see that Jazzy isn't your only relative left isn't it?"_

I screamed and bolted up in my spot. Emmett was awake a long with the rest of the house now. They all came running into my room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare of one of Maria's battles. I'm fine." I lied easily, and I guess it was convincing because they all believed it. I flipped over, and made everyone else go back to sleep, and it was just me that was awake.I know what I had seen, but, I also know Emmett. He would never do that to me. I trust him. I think it was just me being over reacting about our relationship.

I closed my eyes, but after I did, it was the same thing. The same dream over and over again until morning.

* * *

It had been a week, and three days, and I still had the same night mare every single night. OVer and over again, and I couldn't wake up. It always ended with the three kids, standing in the yard of what used was my house growing up as a child. It was starting to freak me out to the point of no end.

I was at work now, and I was going back stage to get ready for my last dance of the night. I heard sound coming from my dressing room. When I walked in, it was the sight, the images. The sounds, everything was all to real. It was the same thing as that was in my dreams every night for the past almost two weeks.

Emmett. My Emmett. He was.. he was screwing one of the dancers. I gasped.

"Emmett!" I screamed through tears. I wasn't as hurt by the dancer as him. The dancer was known as a slut. But, he was screwing her! In my dressing room. He is my boyfriend and he is sleeping with another girl. He looked up at me, and then his face turned to horror as his eyes changed from literally pink, right back to his normal golden eyes.

Shock and hurt mirrored in his expression, just like mine. I didn't want to believe it, but I had to. It was forever burned into my memory. Stuck there forever. My mate, with another girl. It was the worst feeling ever. I didn't even bother with what I was wearing, and I sped off into the darkness, on my feet, well on my heels.

I ran for probably about twenty-six hours, only stopping to hunt, which I only killed humans now. It felt good, but wrong all at the same time. I felt like I was betraying Carlisle, Jasper, and the Cullen's, if I drank from anything other than am animal. But, it felt good, and I was actually full for one, when I drank a human.

I found myself walking down an old dirt road that seemed abandoned. The only thoughts running through my mind were How? Why? What? Why? and then the occasional, Emmett, I love you." I knew now, that I loved him. Too bad it was too late now to tell him that. It was too late now. I couldn't do anything about it.

I saw a car, pull up, and pull to a stop. When James was the one in it, it all made sense. I needed know what happened just now. I walked around and got in the car before the sentence was out of his mouth. Then, he sped off, towards what would just randomly be my old house, and we would be there around seven hours, so I made myself fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_It wad dark, midnight probably, or somewhere close to it, and it wouldn't stop raining. I was leaning on that tree, the same tree four hours. Think why? Why would Emmett do that to me? I know that isn't like him. I know Emmett better than that._

_His eyes had literally gone from Pink color like where blue, green, or brown would be, back to the golden veggie vampire color. What was that all about? I don't know. I do know what I saw, and I do know that he CHEATED on me. In my own dressing room. KNOWING I would be bound to see him doing it. So why?_

_I was dreaming of that scene over and over. It was haunting me, and I just wanted to die. Couldn't I get killed, maybe if I did, I wouldn't have to think about my mate, the man I love, cheating on me. It was too much to handle, and I really couldn't take it any longer._

I somehow knew it was time to wake up. Time to get up and face what I'm ready for, dying. When I got up, the car was pulling into the yard of my old house. I got out, and James repeated the words that he had spoken in my dream, and it was all to predictable, until I walked toward the kids.

As I got closer, I heard the boy call out two girls, Ellie, and Izzy. They both looked at him, and then ran to hide behind his back, and they were all in defensive crouches, looking me up and down. The boy looked so much like Jasper it was unbelievable. He had Jasper's mouth, his hair, his smile, his nose, everything reminded me of Jasper. Even down to his dirty blonde hair color.

It was unreal, and I knew this was almost impossible. How did this kid look like my big brother? I have no clue, but I want to find out, and I will. I will know why they have to make me be hurt so much before they kill me. I looked back to James, who was looking down. Why James why?

"Blake who is she?" One of the girls asked him, Blake.

"I don't know Izzy, probably another one of James' captured pets." Blake said to her.

The one named Izzy came out from behind his back, and I gasped.

She was my exact image. My nose, mouth, teeth, smile, dimples, size, hair style, and hair color. Then the other girl, probably the one named Ellie, popped out on his other side. They look like twins, they look the complete same, exactly like me. First its Jasper, then me? What else?

"Blake. Izzy. Ellie." James called out from behind me.

"Yes sir?" They all asked loud and clear at the same time.

"It is her."

Their expressions all softened, and they started crying, courtesy of my gift. They walked slowly toward me, and their faces were mixes of hurt, confusion, shock, realization, love, anger. Almost everything. Realization, love, and recognition shocked me the most. I wonder what caused them to feel that stuff.

"Isabella, is that you? Isabella Marie Whitlock?" Ellie asked me quietly.

"Yea, that's my name." I whispered looking at them.

"We are.. We are.. That's Ellie Marie Whitlock, and Izzy Marie Whitlock. I'm Blake Jasper Whitlock." I looked at all of them, there was no way they could be lying. I knew it was true.

"And.. that's James Carter Whitlock." I looked at James. He looked like Jasper a bit. His height and all. He had my father's mouth/smile. And my mother's dirty blonde hair. His hair was longer than Jasper's. I just realized how much all of them reminded me of my mother, father, Jasper, and myself.

"Let's talk." James said.

We all walked my old house, and went into my mother's old living room. Sitting down on the same couch that my father had bought for my mother on valentine's day one year when I was fifteen, We all looked around for a few minutes, until James cleared his throat, and they all looked at him, so did I.

"Okay, now I know I said talk, but let's let Blake show you instead." James said.

I turned to see Izzy and Blake switching spots, so Blake was by me. He looked me in the eyes, and smiled a sympathetic smile. He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded my head, as to say yes. Blake reached forward to put his hand on my cheek, and my mind flooded with images.

_It was him being born, the day after Jasper went missing. I knew because the markings over the days on the calendar showed what day it was. My parents named him Blake, after Jasper's middle name. And then his middle name was Jasper. My brother, who was four years younger than me, James Carter, was also there. He looked like Jasper, but with longer hair._

_Me and him would play around, while little Blake would watch us out the window. Five years later, my mother was nine months pregnant. Two days before she gave birth, I went missing. And so did James. I never came back, but my parents named the babies Izzy and Ellie, shortened versions of Isabella, and gave them my middle name Marie._

_Seven weeks after the twins were born, James showed back up as a vampire. He knew he had to watch out for the twins, as our parents weren't exactly in the best condition._

_I did go back to the house. Mother was dead, and so was father. All that was in the house was pictures of Jasper. I wrote a note, knowing he wouldn't find it, but I missed my big brother, and I needed to write it. I wrote a two page note/letter about how much I missed him and my parents._

_I forgot all about my two brothers, and my mother being pregnant with my twin sisters. All I remembered was Jasper, mom, and dad. When James killed mom and dad, he did it because he thought word would get around, and I would find out, and come back to the house, where I would find them._

_When I went into Maria's army, he found out, and as soon as I left, he went in, and made learned how to use his tracking power to find me. He also learned how to hide himself. He left as soon as he learned it all, and when he came back, Blake was fourteen. He changed Blake, and made sure he was safe. As soon as Izzy and Ellie were thirteen, the legal age to change a vampire into one, he changed both of them._

_He went back to trying to find me, and I was hidden. But when he did, he threatened my family. I thought he wanted to hurt me, so I separated myself from Emmett. When he didn't, I went back to him. He planned it all out from there. He took the kids with him to my work last night, and made Ellie use her power, of controlling vampires minds and making them do what ever she wants them to do._

_So, she made Emmett cheat on me. Izzy, using her power of knowing EXACTLY what one single person at a time is going to do after certain events, told James I would run and end up on a dirt road. James went and dropped them off at our house. Then he came and picked me up._

And now, here I am, with two little sister's, and two little brothers. I came out of the flash back that Blake was showing me. I probably had the dumbest look on my face, and then I gave them all huge hugs. James only tried to hurt me to get me back to realize that I had more than Jasper left. I looked at James and he was looking down.

I hugged James, and told him it ws okay, and I now understand why he did everything he did. He looked at me, and I motioned them to the car. We all got in, and I started driving to the Cullen mansion to fix things between everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I went back and reread the story, and I have made a few mistakes. I just want to clear everything up for everybody.**

**1) Jasper's name is Jasper Blakely Whitlock.**

**2) Bella was NOT changed the week after her brother (Jasper) went missing, it was five years after.**

**3) Bella is fifteen in human years, and one-hundred forty-six years-old in vampire years.**

**4) Jasper is twenty-two in human years. And one-hundred fifty-one years-old in vampire years.**

**5) James was fourteen when he got changed.**

**6) Blake was also fourteen when he got changed.**

**7) Ellie, and Izzy were thirteen when they got changed.**

**8) Jasper is oldest, next is Bella, after her is James, next is Blake, and youngest is Izzy and Ellie. **

**9) Emmett did NOT cheat on Bella on purpose, Izzy was controlling him and making him do it.**

**10) When Blake was born, James was seven, and when James got turned Blake was seven, and seven years later, James turned Blake when Blake was fourteen.**

**11) James was eleven when the twins were born, and he changed them when they were thirteen.**

* * *

I pulled up into the Cullen mansion slowly, and I could tell, even without Jasper's gift that they were all nervous. None of the Cullen's knew who they were, and I know it was about to change, but I don't want them known for the bad stuff they did, I want people to known them as mine and Jasper's little brothers, and little sisters.

I walked up to the door, and knocked. I didn't know if I was still welcome here or not. Esmé came rushing to the door, and gave me a huge hug. I gave her a hug back, and we both started crying even though I was only gone for a little while, I missed her greatly, and it hurt me to see her so hurt by my leaving. Carlisle was next in giving me a hug, and while he didn't cry, he was happy for me being "home".

When he saw the other four vampires behind me, he called a family meeting, and he made sure to say "Emmett, that includes you!" And soon enough, all the rest of the Cullen's were sitting at the table, and Esmé was escorting me and my siblings to the table also. At this point, I was glad that Esmé had always had the four extra chairs not counting the Cullen's and mine.

James, Blake, Izzy, and Ellie all took their seats graciously. James on one side, with Izzy next to him, and then on my other side was Emmett. Across the table, was Ellie in front of James, and Blake in front of Izzy. Esmé was at the end by Blake and Izzy. Across from me was Alice, and next to her was Jasper. Next to Jasper was Rosalie, and by Emmett was Edward. Carlisle was sitting at the other end.

"Alright Bella, why don't you tell us who your guests are?" Carlisle says, looking at me.

I nod, and Emmett is looking at James furiously, while James is looking at me lovingly. He doesn't know that James is my little brother.

"Sure thing Carlisle." I say, and get up, standing behind Ellie first.

"This is Ellie Whitlock, my little sister, she was born two days after my change, which was five years after Jasper. Her name is short for Isabella, Ellie, and her middle name is mine, Marie. She was thirteen when she got changed." I said. They all nodded, and then I moved to Blake. Emmett was still looking jealously at James, who was still looking at me.

"This is Blake Whitlock, he was fourteen when he got changed. His name is short for Blakely which is Jasper's middle name, and Blake's middle name is Jasper. He is my little brother." I said, and they all looked from me to Jasper, and back to Blake.

"Next is Izzy Whitlock. She is Ellie's twin, and again her name is short for Isabella. Our parents named Blake, Izzy and Ellie after me and Jasper, because we had went missing. Her middle name is also Marie like mine, and she was also thirteen when her changed happened." I said.

"And last is James." I said putting my hands on his shoulder.

"What the fuck Bella are you in love with him or something!" Emmett screamed. "He hasn't stopped looking at you, and you are fucking acting like he is the love of your life!" He said. I completely ignored Emmett's comment.

"James Carter Whitlock, was my little brother by four years. He was six when Jasper went missing, and I was ten. I only remembered Jasper after my change, not James. I was fifteen when I got changed, and James was eleven. When he turned fourteen, Maria changed him. Then he went back to watch the kids. When he went back, Blake was eight, and the babies were two years old."

"Six years later, Blake was fourteen, and James changed him, while the twins were both eight years old. Another five years after that, and the twins were thirteen, and he changed them. And now here they all are. Oh, and they all have gifts. James is a tracker, Izzy can make people do whatever she wants them to do, Ellie can predict exactly what one person will do when it has something to do with her or her family only, and Blake can show people their pasts, as well as his, and his families past."

"Now, one more thing. James has been the one threatening me. He wanted to hurt people around me, to make me find him, so I would go back home, and bring Jasper with me to find him and our brother and sisters. He made Izzy make Emmett cheat on me, and then Ellie told him exactly where to go to find me. Then they brought me to mine and Jasper's house growing up, and told me everything, and now here wer are." I said to all of them.

Carlisle and Esmé nodded, and so did the others.

"They look like us and momma and daddy Bella." Jas said to me.

"I know Jas, there is no way it is a lie, they are out brothers and sisters. They are family. All they wanted was us back, and that was why they did what they did."

"James, Blake, Izzy, Ellie. You can stay here, and become part of our family as your sister and brother have done. Any family of their's that goes through that much trouble just so they could be with them, deserves to stay with us. I'm sure Esmé would love to redecorate anyway.

"Of course I would Carlisle is absolutely right.

"Thank you guys so much, we would love to join your, and our brother and sister's family." James said.

"Emmett, I'm sorry for what I did to you and Bella's relationship," Izzy said, then turned to me, "sissy can you forgive me?"

I got up and hugged her, and told her I forgave her. Then Esmé shooed us all away to go bond as one big group of brother's and sister's. Which we intended to do fully.


	15. Chapter 15

Jas, Ali, Rose, and Edward all got in Jasper's truck, and then Emmett, Ellie, James, Blake, and I were in mine. All of them were in the back, and Emmett was driving, with me next to him.

"Emmett, I know you didn't do it on purpose. And I want to say I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, and I know that I shouldn't have, and I was gone to long. But while I was gone, I realized a few things, and I met my brothers and sisters that I never remembered having. And Emmett.. I realized.."

"Bella, I love you!" He blurted out, right as I was about to say I realized I loved him to.

"Emmett, I love you to, that was exactly what I was about to say, and you beat me to it."

"Bella, having you gone for even a bit of time hurts me, I want to stay with you forever like all mates should. I love you with everything I am, and I can't live.. if that's what we do.. I can't stay on this earth.. without you. I love everything about you. Your beauty, your laugh, your humor, your job, the way you say my name, everything. I love you Bella." He said.

By the time he got done, I was in tears. I knew that all the Cullen's, and Whitlock's now knew about how me and Emmett have confessed our love. Stupid vampire hearing. We ended up going to a water park, with me making everyone half-human.

We couldn't get sunburned, and our eyes were all our natural human eye color. Me, Jasper, Emmett, Ellie, Izzy, Blake, James, and Rosalie, all had baby blue eyes. Alice and Edward had emerald-green eyes. We had tan skin, but it was still flawless as vampires. We just didn't sparkle.

The rides were amazing. There were tall, short, fast, and slow water rides, even some roller coasters. I went in the lazy river with Emmett, and we made out in the two person tube slide. I raced with Ellie and Izzy. And I got to know all my siblings better. Even Jasper and the Cullen's some.

We had so much fun, all day long at the water park, and when it was time to go, we all went to a meadow. One that Emmett and I had found a long time ago. We had decided to take them all there, so we can all get to know each other better.

"Okay. Lets all sit in a circle." I said. "We are going to go around, starting from me, and say our name, how old we are (as in our age when we got changed), who our mates are, and three facts about ourselves. After me it goes in a circle from Emmett, back to me."

"Okay. I am Isabella Marie Whitlock. I am fifteen, my mate is Emmett, and I love dancing, reading, and little kids."

"I am Emmett Dale McCarthy-Cullen. I am twenty-seven, my mate is Bella, I love hunting, motorcycles, and video games."

"I'm Jasper Blakely Whitlock-Cullen-Hale. I'm twenty-two, my mate is Alice, I love fighting, truck, and historical war books."

"My name is Mary-Alice Brandon-Whitlock-Hale-Cullen, my mate is Jasper, I am nineteen. I love shopping, fashion, and my nick-name is Ali."

"I am Rosalie Lillian Cullen-Hale. I am twenty, my mate is Edward. I also love shopping, cars, and my nickname is Rose."

"I'm Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen. My mate is Rosalie, I was the first person Carlisle changed, I love music, and my Volvo."

"I am James Carter Whitlock. I am fourteen, I don't have a mate. I love fighting, horses, and my sister Bella's cooking."

"I'm Blake Jasper Whitlock. I'm also fourteen, but I am six years younger than James technically. I don't have a mate, and I love four-wheelers, getting dirty, and fighting."

"I'm Izzy Marie Whitlock. I am thirteen, and have no mate. I like dancing, singing, and reading"

"I am Ellie Marie Whitlock. I'm thirteen, and have no mate. I love to dance, sing, and read."

It was back to me.

"Now everyone know each other a bit better already. Lets play a game." I said.

"Put your hands out, and right hand goes over left. I'm gonna start, and hit Ellie's hand. Ellie is gonna hit Izzy's, she will hit Blake's, then he hits James', and on and on. If someone hits your hand on the word Cadillac, your out. All the Whitlock's know this song, because grandma Whitlock used to sing it to Jasper and I, we taught it to James, and he carried it on to the other three. Its called Down by the River." I said and all the Whitlock's smiled.

"1. 2. 3." I said, and we all started singing.

"Down on the river side the hanky panky, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac." We all sang at the same time, and it landed on Alice, getting her out. She stood up, behind Edward in the middle.

We closed our circle up a bit.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac."

It landed on Edward, getting him out, and we closed the circle again.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac." We sang, this time with Emmett joining in singing.

Rosalie was out. It was down to Me, Emmett, Jasper, James, Blake, Izzy, and Ellie.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac."

And Emmett was out. It was now going to get a lot more competitive, with only Whitlock's left.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac." And we would speed up or go super fast to keep ourselves form getting out, but so no one had any advantages, I made us all human strength, and speed.

I ended up just missing. Izzy was out.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac."

Blake.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac."

James

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac."

Ellie. And it was now only me and Jasper.

"Down on the river side the hankey pankey, where the bull frogs jump from bank to bank, he said A, E, I, O, U bamboo. Gasoline was made for cars, now your eating candy bars. Candy bars have too much fat, now your driving a Cadillac." We sang, going from super slow, to super fast.

I almost lost, because he went to hit my hand really slow, but I drew out the word Cadillac, and hit him on the last syllable, and he lost, and I won.

It was a hard game with all the Whitlock's only. We were competitive, and dang if mine and Jasper's little brothers and sisters didn't turn out just like us.

We all got in our trucks that we came in, and went back to the Cullen mansion. When we got there, nothing was like we expected. Lets just say, all the kids got shocked at the sight before us.


	16. Chapter 16

Right in our living room, was all of our possessions. Every one of our things, they were all right there in boxes. I knew that they said we would have to have the house expanded, but I didn't think they would need to box up all of our stuff to do that. They looked at us, as we all walked into the house. I looked at them, and they called another "meeting".

We all went into the kitchen, and sat down. Esmé was the one to speak.

"Okay, so Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all know how badly I have always wanted to live somewhere in the south of the U.S.A. Bella is sort of new-comer, so she does know, but not that much. I have always wanted to live in the south, even in my human life. But being a vampire I couldn't. And as everyone but the new Whitlock family knows, I have wanted to redecorate our whole house for a very long time now." She said, and we all nodded.

"So, after a long discussion between me and Carlisle, we have many things to discuss."

"First off, we have decided, that as long as it is okay with all the children. We would like to move to Florida." Carlisle said, and all the Cullen/Hale/Whitlock kids agreed.

"Okay, and we would like for all of us to live in the same house." Carlisle also said, and one again, we all agreed.

"And, lastly. We did research with the Volturi, and the name Whitlock reaches back all the way to before Carlisle turned. As a matter of fact. Carlisle's last name.. is actually Whitlock. They did research on his grave from when he was human. He is all the Whitlock children's.. father." Esmé said.

We all looked at Carlisle. He did look exactly like our father looked. Blake put his hand on Carlisle's cheek, and showed him all of us being born, then Jasper, me, James, Blake, Ellie, and Izzy. Carlisle was in fact our father.

"We also found out that... Rosalie.. your father.. was Carlisle's brother. You are all the Whitlock's cousin. Rosalie Lillian Whitlock."

"So, we decided that if everyone agrees, we would like to rename our whole clan. We are now the Whitlock's, not the Cullen's." Esmé said softly.

We all looked shocked, and then we all smiled really big smiles. We have everyone but our mother.. wait. Wait just a minute.

"Esmé." I said to her.

"My dear Isabella, I am your mother. All of you guys, and Rosalie, I really am your aunt." She spoke.

"Wait, I thought James killed you guys.

"Yea, I thought I killed you guys."

"No honey, I also have a gift, and it is knowing anything bad that will happen to me or my family. Kind of like your's Ellie. So, we placed tow already dying humans in our spot, and took off. We forgot about you over time, and that is until we called the Volturi to ask about changing our names, and they told us.

I felt bad for Alice, Emmett, and Edward. They still had no clue who their family was.

"Alice, Edward. You are brother and sister, and Emmett.. your their cousin. All of your last names are really McCarthy. But your parents never told any of you that because they separated you. Emmett, your father was my best friend, and when he died, along with his brother and Ali and Edward's mother, some one took you all in, until I found all of you and changed you. Your identities also long forgotten, until the Volturi told me."

"So let me get this straight. Ellie, Izzy, Blake, James, Bella, and Jasper are all brother and sister. I am their cousin. Alice and Edward are brother and sister, and Emmett is their cousin. Jasper and Alice are together, I'm with Edward, and Alice is with Jasper. My cousin is with Alice, whose cousin is with Bella, whose cousin is with me." Rosalie said.

"Exactly." Esmé said.

"Oh, and then your my mom and dad?" Ellie said to Carlisle and Esmé.

"Yes sweetie." Carlisle said.

"And we are now the Whitlock's?" Alice said.

"Yes." Esmé answered.

"And we are moving to Florida?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Carlisle and Esmé all said.

"Okay." All the kids said.

And we all went to go pack everything. I went over to my house and packed everything, and was back at the Cullen mansion in no time. Even with us now being the Whitlock family, it was still the Cullen mansion. Even when it belonged to someone else, it would be the Cullen mansion. Emmett packed all of mine and his stuff into his Jeep.

James and the other three had nothing, so they just put themselves into my truck. I got into Emmett's jeep. Jasper and Alice put all of their stuff in his truck, and Alice got in her Porsche, while Jasper drove his truck. Edward put all of his stuff in his Volvo, while Rosalie's BMW held all her stuff. I allowed dad to put his and mom's stuff in the back of my truck.

We didn't bring any furniture, only clothes, and personal belongings. And the big photo frame with all the graduation caps in it was in the back also. We took all of our stuff. Besides from the bathroom stuff, furniture, and all of that, because mom refused.

She said she was completely redecorating our new mansion in Florida, and that was that. Now, all we had to do was make it to Florida to start our new life all over again. And, we would do just that.


	17. Chapter 17

It took us around two days, and we had just gotten to the place in Florida, called Celebration. It was beautiful here. It was sunny, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and that was from what I could see, which was a lot, because I am a vampire. I laughed a little at that. We pulled up to a huge gate. It was the prettiest place ever, and rightfully so, since Celebration the most expensive city in Florida, and in ways even in the U.S.A.

The gate was tall, wide, and very expensive looking. But knowing that daddy came from money, and so did momma, we had no worries. It was probably cheap to them. Daddy had to press a button, and a voice sounded from the box that also looked expensive, with numbers on it.

"Please enter your pass code, then press pound.

Daddy leaned out and momma whispered "watch". So, we all looked at what daddy was typing in, so we all knew what we needed to typed when we needed to get in the gates to get to the house. 22151413. It was the ages of all his kids. We all memorized the number, and the gates swung open for us to all enter.

Driving up the huge drive way, we saw NINE three car garages. They were all in a line, and had names on them.

Carlisle & Esmé  
Whitlock

The first one said in elegant script that rivaled Edwards even.

Jasper & Alice  
Whitlock

The second read, with the same script.

Emmett & Isabella  
Whitlock

The third said, it was a pattern, and it all had the same font. It was going by the real Whitlock's, and their mates oldest to youngest.

Edward & Rosalie  
Whitlock

The next one spelled out.

James  
Whitlock

The next one said, leaving room for James' mate's name.

Blake  
Whitlock

It was the same as it was for James', leaving room for Blake's future mate.

Izzy  
Whitlock

Izzy's said, leaving room for her mate's name to go first.

Ellie  
Whitlock

Ellie's said, also leaving room for a future mate's name first.

Everyone had driven into their garage, and James drove my truck into mine. We all got out, leaving everything in our cars. And we all met in the same spot, right below the steps of our new house that led up to the door. Momma warned us that everything was already set up, that she called someone to fix it up with her blue prints while we were moving.

Her and daddy took the first steps to the door, everyone trailing behind. We all loved the outside of the house. It looked huge, and it was like manor house, a castle looking house. She went and put in a key, turned it, and pushed open the two huge double doors. All of us gasped, and I think no one would disagree this was easily the best house in Florida.

Right inside the door, was a huge foyer, it had a huge chandelier, and it had two chairs on either side, with miniature palm trees. It was fancy tile floor, and it led to a set of about seven steps. Up those steps, was a beautiful mixture of three palm trees, one tilted on either side, and one in the middle, with the most beautiful flowers surrounding it.

Then, it split into two semi-spiral stair cases, that led up two another set of double doors. Which Esmé, again opened up. The chandelier in the foyer was glass, and looked like it had candles, but it was really light bulbs. Then we were in the main part of the house. We were in the living room.

The walls were white, and had many pictures of tropical wild life and plant life everywhere. There was a wall that took up one-third of the living room width wise, and it had a HUGE flat screen television on it. In front of it, was a couch made of tile, but it had the most squishy seats ever. It was tan-colored swirly patterned, and the cushions were white.

There were pillows that were small, meant for the couch. They were literally snowy white, and had about two inches at the top with the word Whitlock on them in black elegant script. The rest of the pillow had black floral lace patterns going down the rest of it, stopping at the sides, with the rest of the back being silk white pillows.

Then there was the couch tile pattern on the side tables, which held lamps that also had that pattern of fabric on the shades. The floor was wooden, and it was really pretty. She led us back behind that, to where the kitchen and dining room were.

The dining room had the same floors, and it had white cabinets, with tile counters. The tile was the same as the couch's tile. There was a counter wrapping all the way around the back of the kitchen. It had many cabinets. There was an oven in the middle, and a Hibachi grill on the right side. Right above the oven was the microwave. Then, a few feet away from that was a fridge. Right by the fridge/freezer that was also stainless steel, was a soda fridge. It had almost every type of soda imaginable. I opened the fridge, it was fully stocked.

In the middle of the kitchen was a half sized counter, and all it only had a sink, and by the cabinets, it had a dishwasher. It was all so amazing. And it was only the beginning of he house. I hadn't even gotten close to finishing the tour yet. Momma led us even further back to the dinning room. It was huge.

There was a table made to seat sixteen people, exactly how many there would be once they all found their mates. It was a wooden table that was obviously expensive, with the matching chairs. There was a chandelier hanging, and it was also made of glass, but this one was ten times more extravagant than the last.

The walls were, still white, but the back wall, was all windows, and then two glass doors. Out side of that was the pool. Momma went out the back doors, and we all followed her, and it was the prettiest thing I have seen so far. There was a balcony going around the back and sides of the five-story house. And the view was amazing from the ground, so I can only imagine what it would look like from up there.

There was a patio, and it had everything from a candy machine, to a soda fridge like in the kitchen. There was the grill, and sixteen person wrap around table all under it. Then, going all the way around the pool were chairs that had big blue umbrella's over them. I think I counted twenty-five. Not to mention all the circular four person tables also on the ground further away from the pool, but still close to it, there were probably twelve or thirteen of those.

The pool. It was amazing. I couldn't even find words to describe it. It was so beautiful. You walked out to the back yard, and there was a two path ways. One way went to a little bar out side that had drinks and even some food. It had a lot of alcohol though. The other, led to three-way.

One way, there was a set of steps that led up to a hot tub. The "liner" was a really pretty rocky patter of blue, and the hot tub was actually surrounded by rocks. In side the first layer of a hot tub, was a water fall that led to a smaller hot tub, which also had a water fall that led to the biggest hot tub. It was all "outlined" by rocks.

The second way, was just a walkway to get around to the rest of the pool. The third, was the pool entrance. It had the small steps that got built in. You walked down them, and it was about five feet deep. I realized, there was another set of steps a few feet to the right of them, and right there was the four feet deep part.

From the entrance, there was some space to swim, and then there was a platform to the left of the pool. It had a passage way to the left of it, big enough for someone to swim by. Connected to the platform, was a volleyball net, which went to the other side of the pool. The platform had outlining made of rocks, and had about five palm trees in it.

Palm trees, and exotic flowers and plants also surrounded just about every inch of the pool ground in the back yard. Past the volleyball net, it is only five feet deep still, so people can play a few feet back. But, after about seven feet, there it starts getting deeper. And, by the end, it is sixteen feet deep. I also noticed, that, going from the biggest hot tub, was a water fall/ passage way that led to the pool.

And, over that was a bridge that allowed people to get around the pool. From the left corner of the deepest part of the pool, it started a lazy river. Right along the lazy river walls, people could get a raft/tube to lay on. The lazy river went all the way around the back yard, and ended up back a few feet away from the four feet part, where it let out, and you stacked the floats back up.

Also in the back, there was a kiddy pool, it went from like two inches deep, to three feet deep, and at each foot line was a set of pool ropes. There was also separate steps for each part. That was the entire pool area, and it was huge. I got back to the back doors, with the rest of them. I think we were all amazed by momma's designing skills.

She told us that there were two sets of spiral stair cases on each side of the house, and we all went to the left first. The hall way on the left on the bottom, or ground level, was momma and daddy's bedroom hallway. We went up the stairs, and all the way up to the fifth floor. On the fifth floor, on the right side, the door said "Jasper & Alice Whitlock"

That was their room. There was only the left side for them, and it had their room, their bathroom, and their laundry room. When you walked out of the spiral staircase, you enter the hallway, and almost immediately find your room. So Alice and Jasper were now gone, looking at their room.

We all walked back down to the fourth floor. And the names on the door were... Edward & Rosalie Whitlock. They also stayed to look at their room, and we learned that it was the same for all the hallways coming out of the staircase.

The third floor belonged to... James Whitlock, momma left room for his mate's name.

The second floor.. Had no one's names on it. But, there were three rooms instead, with two sets of bunk beds each, and a half bathroom each. The first floor was the same. Guest bedrooms I guess. What was different about the first and second floors, they had the bedroom hallway, and then one that branched off from that. It went all the way behind the stairs, and connected to the guest bedrooms on the right side.

We walked over to the right side, and it was the same as on the left with the guest bedrooms. Then we walked up to the third floor. It was Ellie Whitlock. Room for her mate's name in front of her's. Izzy's was on the fourth floor, and her name went the same as Ellie's had. And it was down to only Em and I. We walked, hand in hand to the fifth floor.

When we got to the room, I was too nervous to open the door, so Emmett did. We both gasped. I started crying happy tears. We had three black walls, and one red wall. On the red wall, was our bed. It had a black frame, and it was a canopy bed, with black drapes.

They are satin sheets, colored red, and on top of that was a black comforter, with a red swirl design on it. There were three pillows in the back that were black. One on each of our sides which are, again, red. Then, there was a pillow in the middle, it said Emmett & Bella in black letters, and it was also red. Then, smaller than that on each of our sides, was a black pillow. The one on my side said Bella in red letters, and was all black, and Emmett's had the same colors, but it had Emmett written on it.

There were two sets of dressers, and two chest-of-drawers right against each other. The main color was black, but the handles colored red. Hanging from the wall, a few feet off the chest-of-drawers was the seventy-two inch television. It was HUGE. Also, on my dresser, was a new make-up box, filled with expensive jewelry, and a brand new make up box, which popped out to many layers of brand new make up. Sitting right by it was four things.

One, was a brand new Apple laptop. Two, was a brand new iPad 3. Three, was a ,yet again, brand new iPhone 5. And finally, was a credit card. It had the name Isabella Whitlock on it. It was obviously the Cullen, well now Whitlock, bank account. I also saw a little key sitting there.

I know I had complained about my truck for a while, but they didn't get me a new car did they? Uh. Oh. They probably did. Good thing I didn't like that truck anyway. The bathroom was the same, but white and red instead. All the towels, rags, carpets and such were a red color.

We had a huge spa type tub with jets in it. There was also a shower with glass doors. There was a double sink, and a huge counter. There was even a place to throw our dirty clothes, and they fell into a basket in the laundry room, right out side our room, and to the left. On the other side, I noticed the balcony. It was HUGE as well.

There was a two person table, and then two chairs that could lay back. Then, there was a mini pool. It was a heated pool, and probably about four and a half feet deep, it had the bluest water, and the walls of the pool were glass. I bent over to see from the other side, and it was a mirror. A one way mirror, one way glass pool on the balcony. I smiled.

"Baby girl what you thinking about?" Em asked, coming up behind me, and wrapping his arms around my waist. I picked up my arms and set them on his, leaning my head back on his chest.

"How perfect my life is." I said.

"That it?" He asked smiling, giving me a small kiss on my temple.

"And how much I love you." I said to him. He turned me around slowly, and gave me a slow kiss. I smiled into his mouth, and broke it off, giving him a hug. I got tired, and I guess he noticed. He walked us over to our bed, and laid me down, getting in beside me. I made it to where everyone could sleep, and then fell asleep slowly with Emmett's arms wrapped around me.


	18. Chapter 18

Waking up early the next morning, I had noticed that we had our clothes laid out for us, on our dressers. I had my favorite outfit, and Emmett had.. something. I guess Esmé put it all out. I had a pair of skinny jean shorts with ripped holes on one side, and a huge black rhinestone belt. And for the top, I had a ruffled black halter top that tied in a bow around my neck.

My shoes were sandal flip-flops. The color was tan on the bottom, and them there was a flip-flop line that went all the way up to my ankle and wrapped around to tie in a bow with ribbon at the back. All of that was colored black, with rhinestones on it. I got dressed quickly, and threw in some earrings, (I had taken all the girls out to get their ears pierced since my gift allowed it), and brushed my teeth.

The earrings were a set of black bows. They were made of rhinestones, and in the shape of a bow. Then, for my seconds, was a pair of shining silver studded roses. I put those all in, and then grabbed my phone and my credit card. When we all were downstairs, we all sat at the table, the family together.

"Okay, today is everyone's first day of school. Your father and I have discussed, and we have decided what's best for everyone. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie. You will be sophomores. Alice, Edward. You will be freshman. Ellie, Izzy you will be sixth graders. Blake, James, seventh grade. Bella, eight grade. Izzy and Ellie are twins. Blake and James are twins, and Jasper and Rosalie are twins. You will all be brother and sisters. Emmett, Alice, Edward. You will all be brother and sister, but you are all adopted, that way the mates will work out, without it being gross. James, you and Blake are thirteen, Ellie, Izzy twelve. Bella, fourteen." I looked at her like she was crazy.

"MOM!" I screamed.

"Isabella, we need someone who is used to this lifestyle to make sure all the new comers follow the rules."

"How am I supposed to be sane without Emmett all day! He is my mate!"

"You will be fine. Middle school, you will ride the bus at six-forty-five every morning. High school, seven-fifteen. And then you will ride the bus home. But twenty-five both ways for everybody. When you get home today, I will be gone, as will your father. He got a job at a hospital, and I am going to be an internal designer during the day. Have fun."

And then we were all dismissed. We all grabbed the bag that was in front of us on the table, and looked at the time. It was six-forty. So, I kissed Emmett good-bye, and walked down to the end of our driveway with the rest of the middle school kids, and waited outside the gates for the bus. I looked down at the bag momma had picked out for me.

I had a black bag with the name Bella Whitlock engraved into the front in pink letters, it was the same design as the pillows on the couch. And inside it was all of my books and all of that, the stuff I would need for school. I, once again, made everyone have their normal blue eyes, and tan skin. Then the bus pulled up to our castle looking house.

We all walked around, me first, then James, Blake, Izzy, and last Ellie. When we got on the bus, everyone was starting at us like we were the Queen of England's kids. It was funny to see. They were looking at us jealously, and our house jealously. We were dressed in all designer clothes, with custom-made bags. Every last one of us had a credit card, and an iPhone. It was amazing.

We went all the way to the back of the bus, and I sat in the single seat, with Ellie and Izzy in the seat next to me, and James and Blake in front of me.

"We should totally have a party." Blake said. A bunch of people were now looking, because he said it loudly. We pretended we didn't see them, and kept talking.

"Momma would want us to have fun right? Well Bells, momma would love us having a party. Emmett and the rest of them could have people over also." Izzy said, just as loud.

"Yea Bellie, Momma would be alright with it, so would daddy." Ellie said.

"Um. Bella, what do you think?" James said.

"I would have to ask momma, I like the idea. What about you Jamie?" I asked him, calling him what I only called him.

"I like it, we could meet new people." He said.

I picked up my phone and called momma. I asked her if we could have a party on Friday, and invite the student body in the middle school. She liked the idea. She said okay, and had made arrangements for daddy to call the school. He would make it to where we could bring flyers tomorrow and set them up all around the school. We all were excited, and I think even happier that we could show off our amazing house to everyone.

I hung up with momma, and called Emmett, talking at a normal loudness.

"Hey baby." I said, and a few people closer to the back heard me. They were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Hey sexy." Em's angel-like, sweet voice came through the phone.

"I miss you already." I said, and he gave a chuckle.

"Me to baby girl." He said. I pulled up in front of the school.

"I gotta go babe, I'll text you, a lot." I said, sighing at the end.

"Love you baby girl. He said

"I love you to babe." I said, and hung up.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, and made sure to talk to the others first.

"Okay, I know you eat the same thing we do, I know you have been in school a few times, but it will be different. Don't say anything about being a vampire, because you will be almost one-hundred percent human. You will be able to do everything like a human does, except sleep. Just so you all know." I said, and then made sure that they didn't have thirst or anything, and we went into the school.

'Hey babe'- Babe

'Hey'- Bella I said back. Putting an iPhone emoji of a smiley face.

'What's up?'-Babe Emmett asked, his contact saved as babe.

'Just got in school'- Bella Winky face, inserted after school.

'U took our thirst away?'- Babe

'Wanted to be safe'- Bella I said, putting in a kissy face.

'Love you, go learn and make them girls jealous, but if any horny little middle schooler looks at you, there as good as dead.'-Babe

'Babe, you know I don't like horny little kids, I love my horny boyfriend much better'- Bella I said, putting in another winky face.

I could see him laughing at that.

'Either way, love you baby girl, have fun.'- Babe

'Love you too'- Bella I said, and then went to the office.

It was about half way through the school year, it was January. But, January here is hot, not freezing. Walking through the hallway with my siblings, we went to the office. My sisters got their schedules, and then I got mine, and my brothers got their's. We all parted ways, and I went to the eight grade hall, for my first day of eighth grade.

When I walked into the class room, seven minutes late, all the eyes were on me. I handed the teacher my slip that they had to sign, for me to turn in at the end of the day, and then, he made me introduce myself. I decided, to make myself seem outgoing, happy, fun, and popular. So, I couldn't be shy. It was English. And next period

"I'm Isabella Whitlock, but call me Bella. I have four younger siblings, and on older. My mom is a famous interior designer, and my dad is a famous surgeon. Carlisle and Esmé Whitlock. I also have three adopted siblings. And, our family is having a party, at our house this weekend. Everyone is invited!" I screamed the last part, the swayed back to the desk he told me to sit at.

I was sitting by a guy. Perfect, I did not need to start anything that Emmett would have to finish.

"Hey Bella, I'm Max." The boy said.

"Hey."

"New girl huh?" He asked. That was dumb.

"Yeah, I have two little sisters, and two little brothers. My sisters are in sixth grade, and they are twins. My brothers are in seventh grade, and they are also twins. Then, I have two older siblings, they are sophomores. One is a boy, one is a girl. Then, I have my three adopted siblings. Two boys and one girl. They are all related. Two are freshman, and one is a sophomore." I said, ranting on.

"That's cool. I have always wanted to go to a huge party at a rich kids house." Max said. He looked rich himself.

"You aren't rich?" I asked him, and I knew it came out snotty.

"I am, my dad owns a restaurant, and my mom is a cake designer at her own shop, but like I said, I have always wanted to go to a party at a rich kids house. I have had a ton of parties, and so have the other "rich kids" I think mine are the best, I am the most popular guy at this school. But, I like competition. I want to see what your house is like." He said proudly.

"Well, your on. Oh, and whether you're the most popular or not, don't try to make any moves on me, I have a really jealous boyfriend, and he wont hesitate to kick your ass if you try anything besides friendship." I said, laughing a little and smirking.

'Hey babe'-Babe

My phone went off.

"And that's him now. Cover for me if I get caught?" I asked Max.

"No need, as long as you have good grades, and pay attention when he is talking, you'll be fine." Max said, and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, and then replied to Emmett's text.

'I know u know what I said about u to him'- Bella

'Yup, Ali-Cat told me, and your right babe, anyone tries to touch you, I'll do worse than kick their ass without hesitation.'-Babe

'Okay babe, I know, but I'm in school, text ya later.'-Bella

'Love ya bye.'- Babe

Then, the bell rang, and I was done with this class. I went to my next class, which was Reading. Once again, I saw Max in my class. I smiled. He was cool, from what I knew so far. I handed the teacher the slip, and once again, I had to announce myself. I basically repeated the same thing that I had said in the first class. I sat by Max again, and we got to know each other even better. Then, next period was math. I went through the same routine again, and was seated by Max.

Then, it was time for my fourth period. When I looked at my schedule, I smiled. Fourth period was the dance class period, and momma had put me in dance. FINALLY, a class I will actually pay attention to! I excitedly went and waited outside the door that said DANCE. I was super excited, but my excitement only sky rocketed when I saw Ellie and Izzy walk up beside me. This would definitely be the best class ever. I thought to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**I love all the followers and favorites, I would like to ask for more reviews. however. It could just be a good, great, or love it. Just something to show the most loyal people that like my story! Sorry for the short chapter..**

* * *

I looked to Ellie and Izzy, and saw them both smiling at me. I guess they were happy as well. It would be amazing having all three of the sister in this class. The teacher opened her door, and led us all in. She told us that we needed to put on our outfits for dance. She said they should be in our bags, and that after today, we wouldn't have to bring them back and forth, we could leave them here.

I looked in my bag, to find black booty shorts, a black tank top, black sports bra, and a pair of nude colored tights. I went and got changed, and when I came out, Ellie and Izzy were right behind me. We were all wearing the same thing. The teacher had told us to start stretching. She was in front of us, doing a bunch of stretches that we were supposed to mirror. Me and my sisters did them easily.

I realized that me and my sisters were the new ones in the class. Which, meant that lots of eyes would be directed on us this whole class. Well, first off, I had a job as a stripper looking dancer just three days ago, two, we were vampires, so all eyes were naturally drawn to us, and three... well, I watched Ellie and Izzy dance, and I already knew how well I danced. So I was, not to be snotty, pretty sure we are the best in this class. We have had many more years than they have.

I laughed as I realized this, and decided that I wouldn't show off to much, and neither should my sisters. It isn't right. But, just as I thought that, I saw a girl that did nine A La Seconde turns in a row, and then ended it with a triple. I decided that I was going to show her up. I look to Ellie and Izzy, and they smiled, knowing what I was thinking. We all spread out across the room, and the other twenty something girls in the class just backed up against the front wall. I was in the middle Ellie on my right and Izzy on my left.

We all counted.. 5,6,7,8 and then we did twelve A La Seconde turns, then probably fourteen foutee turns, and then five front attitude turns, and then a triple turn, landing perfectly, and being one hundred percent on the right count with each other.

To say the teacher was impressed would be an understatement. We went through all the classes and then went home.

The next day went by pretty much the same as well as the rest of the week. Max and I were getting along great, and it was now Friday, time for the party. When we got home, we noticed a few things.

The bar in the back of the house was stocked and someone was running it, there were tables everywhere with food, and waiters and waitresses were everywhere. As five P.M. rolled around, people started coming. By six the party was in full swing, and I was playing volleyball with Emmett and a few people from his school, plus Max, and Ellie.

It seas amazing, and everyone "ooh"ed and "ahh"ed as all the Whitlock's started dancing in the middle of the ground wasn't occupied with pool water. I danced to a slow song with my Emmett, It's Your Love, was the name of the song. And at the end, he leaned down and kissed me.

We had already decided that everyone was either going home, or sleeping in one of the many tents set up outside, except all the Whitlock children with mates. After that was settled, the party died down and almost no one left. But they did pretty much all go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**OKAY, so lately I have had way to much going on, and I have had to move. I am using my friends laptop tonight. I probably won't be able to update any time soon. Just wanted to tell every one. I am really sorry.**


End file.
